Times Infinity Deleted Scenes
by acciodanrad9
Summary: These are scenes that did not make the final cut, were significantly changed, or were written in a different POV.
1. Deleted Scene 1

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. I know I just posted the epilogue, but I decided there's really no reason to wait to post the deleted scenes. My plan is to post one every few days; however, with school, I can never tell, and I don't want to post them without at least editing them first. Anyways, some of the scenes I will be posting will be scenes that did not make the final posted version, were significantly changed, or are in a different POV. Because of this, some of the scenes may not seem complete, or may not fit into the complete story at all. Of course, before each deleted scene, I will give a brief description of why I cut it etc…_

_I'm posting this scene, because it's actually the first scene I wrote to _Times Infinity_—I think I wrote this maybe a week after I first saw the movie. As you'll notice, I didn't even know what POV I was going to it write in (if I'm being honest, I didn't think it was even going to _become_ a story). This scene is in Henry's POV and fits into the story timeline during chapter three, "Goodbye, My Love" and it's where Keith faints, during the night. Natalie was not there and you remember she only finds out about it because Henry calls her, once Keith's back from the hospital. Hopefully, that explains this a bit. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Deleted Scene #1 **

***** **

Henry awoke suddenly, heart hammering. He lied awake, eyes darting around his room, wondering what had just woke him up. He couldn't remember having a dream or nightmare. Then he heard it: movement from the kitchen. The first thought that ran through his mind was- _Keith_. Jumping out of his bed faster than he thought his old body could handle, he raced out of his bedroom, not bothering to put on a robe despite the cold summer's breeze that was drifting through his window. He was too worried—too frightened.

He made it to the small kitchen in record time. Squinting his eyes in the darkness, he spotted his son sitting on the floor and leaning up against the kitchen cabinets.

"Keith?" he said, his throat dry and laced with sleep. "What are you doing up?" he asked. Surely, something was wrong. He wouldn't be sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning up against the counters in the kitchen, for no reason.

He heard a sigh in the darkness before Keith's voice, shaky and dry, replied, "Ah, you know, I generally like to sit on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night. It's relaxing and therapeutic."

Henry shook his head, annoyed. It was obvious that something was wrong, and Keith being _Keith_ had to be sarcastic about the situation. Not replying to Keith's remark, he walked over to the adjacent wall and flicked on the light, allowing him to see his son.

The first thing that he noticed was that Keith was pale and not his normal pale—a very sickly pale. Even a few feet away, he could tell that not only was he pale, but he was shaking, violently, by the looks of things. His skin shined with a thin layer of sweat, and once in a while he would take in a deep, harsh breath, like he wasn't getting enough air. "What happened?" he asked, his voice serious.

At the tone in Henry's voice, Keith bit his lip, before weakly admitting, "I don't know what's wrong. I woke up and came to get a glass of water, but I'm shaking so bad that I dropped it. 'M sorry." Henry took his eyes off of his son for the first time, noticing a broken cup, and a puddle of water lying next to him—that must have been the noise that had woke him up. Keith continued, "Then-then, I got real dizzy and had to sit down. I don't know what's wrong. I just don't feel well at all…"

Henry knelled down next to Keith. His own hands had begun to shake as well—not from sickness, but from fear. He was not ready for this; he wasn't going to just watch his son die—he could _not_ do this. He _was_ supposed to die before him, he wasn't supposed to watch his son die in front of his eyes and not be able to do a damn thing about it. It wasn't right.

"We just need to get you into bed. I'll call the doctor tomorrow." He was trying to be as optimistic as possible. But, truthfully, he wasn't willing to admit that the shaking and dizziness was not a good thing. He would never come to terms with what was happening to his son, _never_.

Being so near to Keith, he could now feel him shaking; if it was anymore violent he would have sworn he was having tremors. Henry moved Keith's sweaty bangs away, placing the back of his hand to his son's clammy forehead, he sighed loudly when he felt heat. "You have a fever."

"I'm fine. I'm sick of doctors. I just need some sleep or something… It's _nothing_." This was definitely, not nothing.

"Here, let me help you up," whispered Henry, gently grabbing onto Keith's arm and pulling him up into a standing position. Keith leaned his full weight against the sink, not being able to stay upright by himself. "Do you think you can lean up against me, so we can get you to your bed?"

Keith took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm-I'm really dizzy. I think I need to sit down." Keith swallowed thickly.

"Let's just get you to bed," he said tenderly.

Henry gently grabbed Keith's arm to pull him forward, but as soon as he did, Keith breathed, "Dad." The way Keith said it made Henry's heart stop beating. Keith's voice--it was so full of fear and terror, Henry just didn't know what to do. Keith glanced into his eyes. That was when he noticed Keith's eye were moving erratically, as if he was trying to focus them on something, and couldn't. Suddenly, Keith grabbed onto his other forearm, trying to steady himself so he wouldn't fall over. "Dad, I really don't feel too—"

Keith's eyes began moving more erratically, and then suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted, his body falling limply against Henry's chest.

***

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! _


	2. Deleted Scene 2

**A/N: **_This scene (well, scenes) is what I had originally written for how Keith finds out and reacts towards Henry needing to go out of state to work. The main reason I didn't like this scene was because I didn't feel like this is how Keith would react, or even how Henry was going to act regarding the news. Just so you know, this scene would replace the ending to the chapter "The Simple Things." Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it regardless!_

_And thanks to Purple Shamrock 17 and m81170 for reviewing! _

**Deleted Scene #2**

*******

It was early in the morning and Natalie was up before Keith. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, and was shocked to see Henry sitting at the dining room table with her parents. Quietly, she backed up, not sure she should interrupt what looked to be a serious conversation. She hid behind the corner, leaning forward enough that she could see what they were doing without, hopefully, getting seen.

"I have no other options," sighed Henry, after a few seconds. "I wish I could just quit, but I need this job…"

Caroline interrupted. "Henry, we would be happy to have Keith stay here. He's a great boy. We wouldn't want it any other way, really." She set a fresh cup of coffee in front of him, which he gladly took, wrapping his hands around the cup.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

Caroline glanced over at Pete. "We could always—"

Henry shook his head. "No, no I have to do it. He's just not going to be happy with me."

Natalie couldn't take not knowing what was going on any longer and stepped into the dining room. Plus, she didn't like to be secretly eavesdropping. "What's going on?" she asked, not liking the gloomy atmosphere they were giving off.

Henry took a sip of his coffee, glancing at the table top, keeping his gaze away from her. "Natalie, I found out something at work last night," he mumbled into his cup.

Natalie sat down next to him. "What?" she asked softly.

He glanced up at her. His eyes were bloodshot and Natalie thought that he could do with a good nap; he must have come straight over here after work. "I have to travel—for work."

"Oh," she responded, not sure why he looked so depressed. "So?" she added, trying to not act rude.

"For at least six months."

"Oh," she whispered again. "That's a long time."

He nodded. "You're telling me. Keith is not going to like this. I'm leaving him when he's going through chemo…he's going to hate me."

Natalie placed her hand gently on his arm, trying to comfort him. "He won't hate you."

He shrugged. "You don't know him very well when it comes to my work. He thinks I work too much, which I know I do. The first time he went through chemo…I took as much time off as I could, but it still wasn't enough. I wasn't there for him enough as it was."

Something dawned to Natalie, curious she looked over to her mom for confirmation. "Wait, is Keith going to be staying here?" she asked.

Caroline nodded. "Henry has asked us if we could watch him. He doesn't want Keith to stay alone at the house while he's going through chemo."

"I should really go talk to him. Is he still sleeping?" asked Henry, he took his last sip of coffee and got up from his seat at the table.

"Yeah, I checked on him a minute ago. He didn't look to be waking up anytime soon," replied Natalie.

"I hate waking him, but I have to tell him. I have to get back to work in a few hours, unfortunately, and need to get some sleep. The sooner the better, I suppose."

"Do you want me to come?" asked Natalie hesitantly.

Henry looked like he wanted to say yes, but instead replied, "I think it's best if I do this alone. Like I said, Keith's not going to be happy."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered. "But, don't you think he'll understand?"

Henry sighed. "He'll understand. It's just—he's not going to be happy that he's going to going through treatment around you guys."

"Why?" asked Natalie.

"Chemo isn't the most pleasant treatment to go through," he sadly admitted.

Natalie slowly nodded. "Yeah, I know, Keith—he's told me."

"What has he told you?" wondered Henry.

Natalie swallowed and licked her lips before answering, "He just said that it makes him tired and nauseous a lot. And sometimes he hurts."

Henry scratched the back of his neck, before sighing heavily again and stating, "He gave you a general idea, but Natalie there is so much more to it. I know Keith doesn't like talking about this…but you probably need to know."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Know what?"

"It's not just physical symptoms, chemo is very emotional. It's not something to be taken lightly."

"I wasn't taking it lightly," she argued, getting defensive. "I would never take anything regarding Keith lightly."

"I know that," he said sincerely. "But I was just informing your parents on what you guys are going to get yourselves into. Going through chemo is not only physically draining, but emotionally as well. For you and for him."

"I-I want to be there for him. I _will_ be there for him," she pressed. There was nothing that would prevent her from being there for Keith when he needed her the most.

Henry smiled, truly smiled. "And that makes me so happy that he's found you, Natalie. But, Keith, as you may already know, hates being weak, and he especially won't like showing it in front of your family, especially you."

"I know. I'll do everything I can to make him as comfortable as possible," she smiled sadly. "Hopefully, in time he'll learn that being sick, doesn't mean he's weak."

Henry smiled again. "You're a smart girl, Natalie." He then began to make his way out of the kitchen, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "I just—" he began. "I feel like I'm betraying him."

Everyone glanced at him at his confession. "You're not," whispered Natalie. "What you're doing isn't betraying him. He'll—he'll understand."

Henry just nodded, resigned, before making his way up the stairs.

The silence that filled the room once Henry had disappeared was making Natalie nervous, she hadn't even given a glance at her dad and she could feel his eyes staring at her—she wasn't going to act like nothing went on last night.

She glanced down at her hands in her lap, straining her ears to see if she could hear any commotion coming from Keith's room. So far—nothing.

Natalie finally glanced up and her dad was staring at her like she suspected. "What?" she hissed, getting up and ready to go into her room, away from him. She didn't want to deal with his accusing remarks anymore.

"Natalie, please stay."

"I don't want to do this right now," she whispered, making her way out of the kitchen.

"Natalie, I-I have something to say. Please, sit," stated Pete firmly.

From the corner of her eye, Natalie saw her mother, who had gotten up to start preparing breakfast stop and glance at them both. Natalie didn't speak, only glared. If he started yelling at her again, she was going to leave—she wasn't going to deal with his shit any longer.

"I don't really know how else to world this, Natalie. But, what I said last night—it was really selfish and cruel." Natalie stayed silent, so her dad continued, glancing at her facial expressions to gage her reaction. "School is important, but when you love someone—that one person should take precedence and I can't believe I even wanted you to consider something so cruel."

For her dad, it was a good apology; she stared at him, trying to come up with the right worlds to say, finally she whispered, "I _will_ go to college, Dad. But, right now, Keith is more important."

"I'm all right with that. I just…I don't want you to regret your decision. I know what regret feel like and I don't want you to think back and wish."

"I've already told you, the only thing I would regret would be not being here, with him."

They both got up at the same time, her dad made his way over to her and kissed her on the check. "I love you and I am still incredibly proud of you."

"Thank you," she smiled. "But, what changed your mind so suddenly?"

He leaded closer to her to whisper into her ear, "Let's just say your mother talked some sense into me."

Natalie laughed. "I knew it." He kissed her once more before walking into the kitchen where the scent of bacon was beginning to waft into the dining room.

*******

Natalie was just about to turn into the hallway that led into her room, when she heard Henry's pleading voice. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She backed up quietly, the voices getting clearer.

"I'm sorry, Keith, but there's nothing I could do. I have to go. They _need_ me there."

Silence.

"Keith, please, you haven't said anything," Henry said, his voice held so much sadness that Natalie's eyes filled with tears.

"But I _need_ you here."

"I know, I know you do," sighed Mr. Zetterstrom.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," hissed Keith.

"Keith, don't-don't do this…"

There was movement, and Natalie froze, ready to bolt to her room at any moment. "Why?" she heard Keith ask, his voice was strained and it broke Natalie's heart.

"Why, what, Keith?"

"Why do I have to stay here? Can't I just stay at our house?"

Henry cleared his throat. "You know the answer to that. I don't want anything to happen to you and have no one be there."

"I don't care, nothing bad is going to happen, anyway." His voice raised a few octaves, but then lowered considerably when he said, "I just can't stay here."

"Why?" Henry asked. "What's so bad about staying here?"

"Because, Dad. You _don't_ understand. I don't want them to see me like that—especially Natalie."

Natalie held her breath at the mention of her name. "Why're you so worried about what they'll-what Natalie will think?" Henry wondered.

Keith whispered something, quietly enough, that Natalie couldn't hear him.

"Keith, she loves you. I don't think anything will stop her from that."

"She won't, though."

"What do you mean?"

"After—after she sees what shit I end up from being on this chemo she'll…I don't know…get sick of me or something—y-you know what it's like!" he screamed, making Natalie jump and walk a few feet closer to her room.

"Keith, what makes you think Natalie will act like that?"

Natalie heard him huff audibly. "Just—I just know, okay?"

"Keith, you know she won't do that. I know you're worried about how you're going to deal with the symptoms, but the Andersons' are very nice people and they said they'd take care of you."

"No, I won't do it. I won't stay here. Dad, I can't," he said pitifully. "It will ruin everything. Just quit."

"Keith," Henry's voice was strained. "Don't ask me to do that, please. You know I can't."

They were both silent for a while and Natalie thought the discussion was over before Henry spoke again, his voice pleading, "Keith, please. Don't be upset. This is already hard on me."

"Well, I am, okay! I am _upset_!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out!" he hissed. She heard the clanking of keys, and suddenly the door to Keith's room burst open and Keith came running out, Henry following close behind.

Keith stopped suddenly, at the top of the stairs, when he made eye contact with Natalie who was only a few feet away from her room. He stared at her for a few seconds, but at the calling of his name from his dad he ran down the stairs and out the door before Natalie could even blink.

The door slammed, causing Natalie to jump. Henry walked over to her. "You heard everything?" he said. It came out as a question, but it was more of a fact.

"Yeah," she admitted.

He looked at her, his face sullen. "Then you know that you're the person who's going to have to go talk to him."

"Why me, though?"

"Can't you see, Natalie? He's worried that you'll leave him."

Why would she leave him, when just a few days ago she thought he was going to be torn away from her forever? "Why would I leave him?"

"You heard him."

"Yeah, I did." She just didn't understand his reasoning.

"Do you know where he could have gone?" asked Henry.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know exactly where he is."

*******

Natalie waited an hour before she got into her car and made her way to their spot. She knew that's where he was—that's where he always went when he was upset, or just needed to think.

She parked behind his truck, and saw him leaning up against the rock where they had shared their first kiss. Making her way quietly she sat down next to him. He looked over at her, for a brief second, before he tore his gaze away and resumed his silent vigil of staring ahead.

"You're upset," commented Natalie. She glanced from the corner of her eyes to see him nod his head slowly. "But, Keith, why?"

"Isn't it a little obvious?" he retorted.

Hesitantly, a little bit worried at how he was going to react she said, "I understand that you're upset that your dad's leaving for a while, but is that really why you ran out on him? He wants to leave you as much as you want him to leave."

He swallowed thickly. "That's a big part of it, yeah."

"But why are you really upset? I heard you telling your dad that you didn't want to stay with me. Why?"

He continued to stare ahead, still not looking into her eyes. "It's not simple, Natalie."

"Keith, you can tell me anything, you know."

He sighed, as he closed his eyes. "I don't want you—" He stopped to take another breath. "I don't want you to get—" He shook his head back and forth.

"Get fed up with you and leave?"

He turned to look at her, his face sad; he gave a tiny nod, confirming Natalie's suspicions. "Why would I ever leave you?" she asked. She couldn't understand why he really thought she was going to leave him.

"Chemo isn't fun; it isn't easy or pleasant, Natalie."

"I know that. We've talked about it—"

"We've only talked about it, that's the problem!" he said, his voice raising a few octaves. He seemed to realize that he had raised his voice, and lowered it when he said, "That's the problem… That's all we've done. You haven't seen me go through it. There's so much more than just telling you about chemo." He breathed in deeply. "It's so much more than that."

"I realize that. But I will be there with you. Please believe me."

He let out a huff. "You say that now, but just wait. You'll end up caring, and you'll regret it—you'll regret _everything_." He stood up quickly, getting into his truck and turning it on. Once he realized that he couldn't back up because Natalie's car was blocking his chances of escape, his anger intensified. Natalie watched and he hit his steering wheel with both hands, before rolling down the window and turning to glare at Natalie. "Move your car, Natalie. Move it."

Natalie shook her head, talking to him through his open window. "No, I'm not going to let you walk away when you're upset. You will _stop_ doing this, Keith. Stop pushing people away when they just want to help you. I understand you're scared, but believe me when I tell you. I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm not scared, Natalie," he hissed, but the look on his face denied the words he had just spoken. Suddenly, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel again and hissed again, "Move your car, Natalie. _Move it_."

"No, I won't! You're not going anywhere until I make you understand that I won't leave you. Ever. I won't, please trust me. I don't care how the chemo makes you feel or act. I'll be there with you, the whole way. I keep telling you this, but you refuse to believe it. Why?"

He stared against at the steering wheel his hands now gripping it so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Natalie, you don't understand. Everyone leaves, they just do." He leaned his head against the steering wheel. "My mom…then my dad. Then you'll follow right along," he replied sarcastically, lifting his head up; Natalie could tell his voice had cracked. "You're all I have left…" he weakly muttered.

Natalie gripped the handle to his door and opened it before he could say anymore; she stood as close to him as possible. "Keith," she said, running her hands gently down his arm. He didn't move. She had to get him to believe, she had to. Because, she was never, ever going to leave him—ever. She stopped gently rubbing his arm, and instead gripped it before pulling him towards her into a hug. She felt him tense up when she wrapped her arms around him, but she didn't stop and just gently pulled him down so his was resting on her chest. She whispered into his ear, "I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you…"

It was imperative that he believe. She wasn't going to leave him, and he wasn't going to leave her. Not if she could help it.

*******

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! As you can see, I just didn't feel that it was in Keith's character to be worried that Natalie would leave him…I dunno…I feel that he knew—_knows _that she loves him and that she wouldn't just leave him. Hopefully, that explains my reasoning enough! _

_One more thing, if you're confused with why Natalie was a bit upset at Pete, it's regarding the last scene to chapter nine, where he was a bit angry that she had decided not to go to college._


	3. Deleted Scene 3

**A/N: **_This scene was cut from the end of chapter ten, "Love Like This." It was supposed to go after they played the prank on Raff, but I felt that it didn't fit well. To me, it seemed a bit too random and that it just didn't fit into the storyline very well. Regardless, I still hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!_

**Deleted Scene #3**

***

Keith parked the truck in the middle of trees, keeping his truck hidden. They had been driving for the last half hour, and Natalie had no idea where Keith had taken her. None of the signs or sights they had driven past had been familiar to her. Keith was always the ones with surprises—the one with the _secrets_.

"Why are we parked here? This place doesn't look familiar," inquired Natalie, glancing around at the new surroundings. All she could see were never ending trees and darkness. They were so far back into the small forest that the branches of the trees were resting on top of Keith's truck.

Keith smirked, and glancing at her said, "Isn't it cool?"

"Well," she started slowly, "it's kind of freaky. I mean, we're in the middle of a like small forest…at night."

Keith shrugged, her comment not fazing him in the slightest. "Yeah, but there's something—some place I want to show you." He then promptly opened his door, and when he did a branch made its way into the car.

"Could you have parked farther into the trees?" asked Natalie, rolling her eyes.

Keith just chuckled, before closing his door. Natalie followed him. Branches were getting caught in her hair, and she had to stop to pull them out. "This is so ridiculous, Keith. These branches," she winced as the branch she was trying to get out pulled on her hair, "are getting stuck in my hair."

He walked over to her, plucked a branch from her hair, and smirked. "Well, partner, I kind of like the whole branches in the hair look," he chuckled. "It's sexy. Now, c'mon," he grinned.

Once she was certain she had gotten most branches out of her hair, she followed him through the trees, until they came to an opening, and upon the sight Natalie gasped out loud.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Natalie in awe. Behind the trees there was a tiny lake, which glimmered in the decreasing sunlight.

"Looks exactly the same," sighed Keith. He then grabbed Natalie's hand and walked them both forward until they were standing at the edge of tiny lake. "When I was little, my mom used to take me here—it was our little secret. Now, it can be our secret place," he stated. "Well our other secret place," he added.

Natalie trailed her eyes over the small beautiful lake and the trees. "It's so beautiful. Thanks for showing it to me," she said, hugging him.

He smiled, one that was forced, and turned to look at her. "I haven't been here since she…you know…" He paused for a minute, glancing over to the lake. "Died."

She turned to look at him, and quietly asked, "Why not?"

He shrugged, licking is lips before continuing, "I don't know. It was _our_ spot—we always came here together. Sometimes, we would have picnics and stuff; it was our special place and I guess I just felt that—I don't know—that I was betraying her if I was to come here without her."

Natalie hugged him tighter. "Why did you decide to come back here—tonight—with me?"

"I just realized something," he stated simply. "That I was done…I don't know pretending."

Natalie's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Pretending what?" she asked.

He shrugged before saying, "That she wasn't really…gone."

"I'm so sorry." She squeezed him more, letting him know that she was with him. And she wasn't going to leave.

"I just," he breathed in deeply. "I feel so stupid to think I haven't come here in two years because I was…scared—I was scared to face the truth. I knew that if I came here, and she wasn't with me that it would all be true—that she was really dead." He rubbed his face before saying, "It-it's stupid I know…"

"Keith, it's not stupid—it's far from stupid, actually. You understand?"

He nodded, but at her look he said, "Yeah, yeah."

"Promise?"

A grin graced his face. "Promise."

"I'm glad you took me here—to some place that is so special to you."

At this, he moved so their foreheads were touching. "Well, if my mom and I can't enjoy it anymore, I mine as well take someone that I love to enjoy it, right?"

Suddenly, he stepped away from her and began taking off his shoes. "What are you doing?" asked Natalie, once his shoes were on the ground and he was pulling his shirt off.

"Nothin'," he replied innocently, as he began taking off his pants. But just as Natalie realized what he was about to do, he had already jumped into the lake.

"Keith," yelled Natalie, laughing as she waited for him to resurface. But after a few seconds, he didn't reappear and she felt herself getting a little nervous. "Keith—"Suddenly, an arm grabbed her around the ankle, causing her to be pulled into the lake and under the water.

She broke the surface seconds later, only to be face-to-face to Keith who had a huge smile on his face. "Oh my god. I'm going to kill you," she said, trying to sound angry, but the grin on her face said otherwise.

"You're not going to kill me," he whispered, as he leaned forward and kissed her on the neck. "Because you would miss my kisses too much…" He began kissing her lightly all the way up her neck. When he made it to her lips, he kissed them lightly before pulling away.

"Yes," she breathed. "I think I would…"

She wrapped her arms around him, before she followed what he had done previous and began lightly kissing him up the neck, but when she got to his lips, she ran her tongue across his bottom lip instead, teasing him.

"Partner," he breathed deeply.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, before she began kissing him.

He pulled her closer to him. "Well, just so you know, it's working."

Natalie broke their kiss. "Well good." He chuckled, and even in the decreasing sunlight she could see his green eyes shining with amusement. "Keith?"

"What?" he whispered, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Don't ever leave me, o-okay?" she whispered.

"Partner, I'm not planning on it."

***

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading these deleted scenes._


	4. Deleted Scene 4

**A/N: **_Sorry, for the delay in posting this. I was planning on posting this on the weekend, but my computer got a virus. This scene is from the beginning of chapter 12, "Just A Dream". In this scene, Natalie, her family, and Keith go to Natalie's grandmas. I originally was going to have them visit her in this chapter, but then I realized that introducing so many characters was going to take longer than a scene, and I had other events that needed to happen. So, I changed it to Natalie visiting her grandma towards the end of the story. _

**Deleted Scene #4**

***

Labor Day.

Natalie always loved this holiday. Every year she and her family would drive up to her grandma's in Michigan and stay for the weekend. It was nice to get away and spend some time with her grandma. She knew her grandma enjoyed it, too. Especially, since her grandpa passed away three years ago, making her seem just… lonely.

And, now, part of Natalie felt like she could almost relate to her grandma, at least to an extent. Since she, too, knew what it felt like to almost lose the person she loved. Granted, she hadn't lost him like her grandma had lost her grandpa, but still the horrible gut-wrenching pain and loneliness associated with realizing that Keith might leave her, gave her an insight into just what her grandma most likely felt.

Every Labor Day, Natalie and her family would leave early Friday morning, and get to her grandma's well before her aunts and uncles joined them. While they waited for them to arrive, they relaxed by the pool; then, towards dinner time the rest of her family would arrive, and they would have a barbeque. Night time was Natalie's favorite, though. Zach, Cynthia, and her always put up tents and camped out in the backyard. She couldn't remember a year she hadn't done it. Without this tradition, it just wouldn't seem like the end of summer.

Plus, Natalie was extremely excited to finally introduce Keith to some of her family.

They arrived around noon, and as soon as they did, everyone got ready to relax by the swimming pool. Natalie spent most of her time, tanning by the pool and reading, while watching Zach and Keith play tackle football. At one point, Keith had accidently fallen into the pool while trying to catch the football and Natalie had laughed for a good five minutes—that was until he came over to her and hugged her, getting her soaked.

It was nearing the afternoon when Natalie noticed Keith began to tire considerably. She had told him countless times to not overexert himself, but he, of course, hadn't listened. As much as she wanted to tell him to lie down, she figured he would take a nap if he really needed to.

She watched Keith and Zach play another game of football before Keith came and sat next to her, quite out of breath. They watched Cynthia do tricks off the diving board for a half hour, when Keith suddenly got up from where he had been sitting. "Where're you going?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the sun to glance at him.

"Bathroom," he said. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Natalie nodded, but got up and followed him inside anyways, wanting to check to see if her grandma needed any help preparing dinner.

"This looks really good," said Natalie, as she walked into the kitchen and glanced at the potato salad her grandma was making.

Ruth smiled at her and said, "Natalie, darling, you have gotten yourself quite a catch." Natalie swore she winked.

"Yes, I have." She glanced in the direction Keith had disappeared, before leaning close to her. "He's great, isn't he?" she whispered, as if this was a secret.

"He's wonderful," she admitted. She covered the potato salad she had finished making, and put it in the fridge, before grabbing a bunch of fruit and setting it on the counter. Natalie washed her hands, preparing to help her. While she grabbed a cutting board and began slicing peaches Ruth asked, "Is he all right? He's looking a little—"

"Exhausted?" prompted Natalie. Ruth nodded. "He is, I can tell," she sighed.

"How about we set him up in the guest room? He could take a nap," suggested Ruth as she grabbed a pineapple and began cutting it into small pieces.

Natalie shook her head adamantly. "He'll never agree to that. Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll pass out somewhere."

They both laughed at that, but at the sound of a loud crash, they stopped, glancing at each other with worried expressions, before rushing to where the sound had come from in the basement where Keith had disappeared to.

"Oh my god, Keith, what happened?" asked Natalie. He was on the ground, quickly picking up pieces of a broken vase. He looked up to them both his eyes shining with worry. "I'm really sorry," he started, glancing at Ruth, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I just ran- _shit_," he cursed, glancing down to his hands.

Natalie followed his gaze, and felt her heart stop at the blood. In his haste, a piece of glass had cut the palm of his left hand. "Oh, dear," said Ruth, running forward and quickly pulling Keith up. Natalie noticed he was a bit unsteady on his feet and that Ruth had to grab onto him to steady him. She proceeded to walk him into the bathroom.

Ruth immediately turned the cold water on, gently coaxing Keith's hand under it to stop the bleeding. "Keep your hand under there while I get some bandages. Luckily, it's not deep."

"What happened?" asked Natalie softly as she walked into the bathroom. Keith only shrugged, looking downright upset. "Keith?"

Finally, just when she was about to ask again, he glanced at her. "I just—I was walking and I don't know…I blacked out for a minute, which caused me to run into the table. It knocked the vase. I'm really sorry, I'll buy a new one," he stated, just as Ruth came walking back in carrying bandages.

"Don't be silly," soothed Ruth. "It was a rather ugly vase. Did me a favor."

"Blacked out?" asked Natalie, worry evident in her voice. "Keith, that doesn't sound too good."

"It was like a head rush or something," he stated quickly, trying to calm her down. "It's nothing. It's happened before."

"Why?" asked Natalie helping her grandma wrap some white bandage around Keith's hand.

"It's—I'm just tired," he admitted reluctantly. "It's fine."

"Have you eaten anything today?" asked Ruth, glancing into his eyes.

He lowered his gaze, looking like he was debating with himself on whether or not to tell the truth. "No, I-I don't think so," he reluctantly said.

"Why not?" wondered Natalie. There had been plenty of snacks; she wondered why he hadn't eaten any of them.

"It was all junk food. And I've been feeling kind of nauseous," he quietly admitted.

"You should have said something," said Ruth, looking upset. "I'm going to prepare you a bowl of fruit, you need to eat something. You also need to rest."

"You don't have to. I can get something to eat myself, honest. And I'm not really tired." he said adamantly, following Ruth out of the bathroom. Ruth stopped walking to stare intensely into Keith's eyes and at her look he stuttered out, "I'm not _that_ tired."

Ruth rolled her eyes, and gently grabbing his arm, led him towards the couch. "It's no trouble. Now, you sit on the couch there, don't move, and I'll be right back with your food."

Keith waited until Ruth began to make her way up the stairs and turned to Natalie. "I'm really sorry." Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he stood up faster than Natalie had time to blink. "I should probably clean this up," said Keith, bending down to pick up the pieces of the vase.

"You will not!" screamed the voice of Ruth, causing Keith to jump.

"How did she hear me?" he whispered to Natalie as he sat back down on the couch next to her.

"She can hear everything," whispered Natalie back.

"Oh," he smirked, bending over and kissing Natalie. "I guess that means I can't kiss you…"

Keith's kisses caused Natalie's eyes to fluttered close, and she was about to push him on his back on the futon when she heard someone clearing their throat. "Gram," she said, quickly pulling away from Keith, blush rising on her face.

Ruth didn't say anything, only had a strange glint in her eye as she handed Keith a bowl of fruit. "Here you go, dear."

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the bowl from her. "You didn't have to."

"It was nothing. I'll just going to clean this up and then go back outside, come get me if you need anything."

It only took Ruth a few minute to clean up the broken vase. Once she left, Keith dug into his fruit, signaling how hungry he really was, while Natalie flipped through T.V. channels, before stopping at a movie. "I love this movie," she smiled.

Keith swallowed before giving a look of disgust at the television. "What movie is this?" he asked. "Looks like some cheesy romance crap."

"This," started Natalie, glaring at Keith so intensely he actually cowered into the back of the couch, "is _The Notebook_, and it is not cheesy. It's a beautiful amazing romantic movie."

"Never seen it," was all Keith said, before her continued to eat. "And I don't agree, it looks quite cheesy to me."

"For that comment, we are watching this!"

At this, Keith frowned. "Don't you want to go back outside?" he asked. "I'm almost done eating."

Natalie did want to go back outside, but she knew how tired he was, and figured if she subjected him to a movie he thought was 'some cheesy romance crap' he would fall asleep. "Can't we watch this?" she pouted.

He seemed to want to object, but as she pouted more, he said, as he placed his empty bowl on the floor, "All right, let's watch your movie."

Natalie smiled, leaning up against the back of the couch, hoping her plan would work.

And it did.

Not twenty minutes later, she felt a weight fall onto her shoulder. Gently, in hopes not to wake him, she moved Keith so his head was resting on her lap. Satisfied that he was comfortable, she resumed watching the movie.

Just as the movie ended, Natalie's Aunt Jackie walked into basement. "Natalie, I was looking all over for you," she whispered, seeing Keith asleep.

"Sorry," whispered Natalie back. "I'm kind of stuck," she said, indicating to Keith.

"I can see that. Keith?" she asked with a smile.

"Yup."

"How's he doing?"

Natalie shrugged. "He's doing fine; he's just tired. Who else is here?"

"Pretty much everyone. Dinner will be in about an hour."

"Darn, I should probably go say hi to everyone." Natalie glanced around the room, and spotted a tiny pillow on the recliner. "Hey, you think you could grab that pillow for me? I'm going to try to attempt to get up and not wake him."

Her aunt nodded, and grabbed the pillow. "Here, I'll help. Having three kids myself, I've got some talent."

Her aunt lifted Keith up just enough so Natalie could stand up and then placed the pillow underneath his head. They waited, under bated breath for him to wake up, but he only turned on his side, facing the back of the couch.

"Thanks," said Natalie. "My legs were getting really numb."

"No problem."

Natalie grabbed a blanket, threw it on top of him, and then bent down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before following her aunt upstairs.

***


	5. Deleted Scene 5

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to post these. Please blame the four essays I've had to write in the past two weeks. But, I should be able to post more now that I don't have as much homework (at least for the next two weeks). Anyways, I debated with myself a lot to even post this scene, but then I decided why not? This is the original scene that I had written for the fight that Natalie and Keith had in chapter twelve. Just so you don't get confused, originally Natalie had a nightmare before they had a fight. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! _

**Deleted Scene #5**

***

A few days had passed since Natalie's nightmare and still, she couldn't shake the horrible feeling it had given her, no matter how much she tried. She had talked to Brooke about this at lunch today, since she hadn't wanted to worry Keith with how much the nightmare had affected her, but unfortunately Brooke's only advice was to talk to Keith about it, and _that_ was out of the question. She only hoped that she would stop having these nightmares.

Natalie tried to shake the horrible thoughts out of her mind, as she turned onto her street. She wanted to make sure that Keith didn't notice that she was upset. As she pulled her car in the driveway, she saw Keith fixing the fender on his truck, and was a little worried when he didn't look up when she drove by. As she got out of her car, she was glad to see that he was out of bed and active. It had been a week since his second dose of chemo and he hadn't been feeling very well for the past few days. One day, he felt so bad he didn't get out of bed.

"Hey," she called to Keith as she walked over to him, pulling on her sweater as a gust of wind swept by.

He jumped up at her voice, turning to look at her. "Hi," was all he said.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," she commented, kneeling down next to him. "Haven't seen you work on Honeybun in a few days," she smirked, hoping to see a grin spread across his face, but it didn't. Instead, he continued working on his fender. She watched him work for a while, feeling a sense of dread fill her stomach when he didn't try to prompt any sort of conversation. "So, you do anything fun today other than work on Honeybun?" she wondered.

It was the wrong question to ask, because he only frowned deeper and hissed, "No."

"Nothing?"

He whipped his head to look at her, his eyes fierce as he said, "Well, unless you count throwing up all morning, and feeling too weak to do much of anything, then yes, my day was splendid."

Natalie put her hand on his arm to console him, but he quickly stood up and walked to the other side of his truck, still angry. He obviously didn't want any sort of comfort. "Keith, I'm sorry." When he didn't answer, she spoke up again, "But, hey, the doctors say you'll have days like these. But, you'll also have good days, too."

"That's bullshit."

"Keith," started Natalie seriously, "what's wrong?" She figured there _had_ to be something else upsetting him, other than not feeling well for the past few days.

"Nothing, I already told you—I'm just sick of being sick," he chuckled dryly at that, before glancing at her and saying, "Now, will you _please_ just leave me alone? I really need to finish up here." He was doing it again, trying to push her away—trying to push her away when he was upset.

"Keith, something's bothering you, and I'm _not_ just going to walk away."

"I am _not_ upset. Why are you bothering me with this so much?" He started playing with his side mirror, watching it spin around in circles. He wouldn't look at her.

Natalie breathed in deeply, trying to prevent from getting angry as well. "Keith, you are pushing me away. What is it?" She walked closer to him, and he ducked his head down so she couldn't see his face. "Please, don't push me away, let me in," she whispered.

He breathed in deeply. "It's stupid."

"Tell me…please…"

He finally glanced at her and muttered, looking quite ashamed, "It's just—it's selfish. I shouldn't be upset about this…"

"Just…I don't know—never mind."

"Keith, whatever's bothering you, I highly doubt it's selfish."

He chuckled dryly, obviously not believing her. "It's just, today's the thirtieth."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, confused. July thirtieth—what did that mean? She tried to rack her brain, trying to think of why the day would be so important to him, but couldn't think of anything so finally asked, "What's the thirtieth?"

He spun his review mirror slowly, looking like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her what was wrong. "It's just—today is the last day of the truck show."

"Truck show?"

"Yeah, the one in London, Ontario. Remember?"

"Oh, the famous one? The one you mentioned a few months ago?" She had totally forgotten about him even mentioning it—she didn't realize it had been that important to him.

"Yeah, that one. I just—I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean, someone is paying for my chemo, b-but at the same time it just shows me how much stuff this stupid cancer makes me miss… I-I told you this was stupid." He started to walk away, but Natalie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why didn't you mention it? We could have gone. If it was that important to you, you could have reminded me. I'm sure we could've worked something out."

At this, Natalie was shocked to see a smile, even if it was barely noticeable, begin to grace his face. "Partner," he breathed, "why are you always so understanding?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know," she replied honestly, glad to see that Keith was looking and acting happier. "But hey," she started, as she gently grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to her, "there's always next year." It sounded so great to hear those words come out of her mouth. _Next year_, she liked the sound of it.

He wrapped her into a hug, and said, "Next year, definitely," before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

At his kiss, Natalie felt want fill her and she leaned up against him, running her fingernails down his arm. "Hey, I know something we can do to cheer you up…"

She felt him shudder at her warm breath against his neck. "Oh yea…what's that?" he whispered, throat tight.

"Oh, ya know. It involves a room, a bed—" She didn't even finish her words before he greedily kissed her on her lips, before grabbing her hand and leading her into his room.

Once the door to his room was closed, Natalie placed the palm of her hand against his chest and pushed him quite forcefully onto his bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was straddling him. "We are so lucky that your parents aren't home," he chuckled before capturing her lips into a kiss.

*******

That night, after Keith had fallen asleep, Natalie knocked on her parents' bedroom door. She hadn't wanted to talk to them until Keith had gone to bed, as she didn't' want him to hear them.

"Come in," said Pete. Natalie walked in to find both her parents reading.

"Hey," she said as she walked into the room and sat down on the end of their bed.

"What's up?" asked Caroline, putting her book on the nightstand and taking off her reading glasses.

"I was wondering…Dad, you might be able to answer this question better."

At his name, he looked up from his magazine. "What's the question?"

"Do we have any truck shows near here?"

"Truck shows?" her mom blurted out, completely shocked at this question.

Nodding, Pete said, "Yeah. I think there is actually one going on in a few weeks. Joe at work was just talking about it. It's in Chicago, though. It's not very big, but I think there is one a few hours away. Why?"

"Well, it's for Keith."

"He's interested in going on a truck show?" asked Caroline.

"Of course," replied Natalie, rolling her eyes at her mom's question. "Anyways, today he was kind of upset because he missed the one in London, Ontario."

"Why couldn't he go?" Caroline asked.

"I think he thought he couldn't go because of the chemo."

"Well, I'm sure Doctor Normandy could have –"

"Don't worry about it, Mom. It's too late now, anyway. He was just really upset that he missed it, so I wanted to know if there was any type of truck show I could take him to. I just think he needs to get out and do something."

Pete got out of his bed, went over to his briefcase, and grabbed it, before getting back into bed. "Let's look that one up Joe was talking about. How's that?" he said.

"Thanks, Dad."

It took a few minutes for him to do some research. "Perfect, there is a two day show, next weekend in Chicago."

"That's great! We'd have to get a hotel, though," she glanced at her parents nervously.

Her mom glanced at her dad, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess that's okay, dear. We trust you," said Caroline not looking at confident as Pete seemed.

Natalie winced at her mom's words, but nodded in agreement. "We promise we'll be good, Mom. Honest."

"And if he starts to feel sick, you have to go back to the hotel and let him rest."

"I know, Mom."

"Okay, then, your father and I don't care if you go. I think it would be good for Keith to get out of the house like you said. Give him something to do."

Natalie smiled, bent over and kissed both her mom and dad. "Thank you so much. This may not be as good as London, but he should like it."

"He'll love it, dear."

Natalie got off their bed, and smiled mischievously. "I know, but don't say anything. I want to wait and tell him, okay?'

They both nodded, and she left their room, her spirits much higher than earlier.

***

**A/N:** _The reason I changed this scene is because I honestly didn't think Keith would be upset about not going to the truck show. I mean, someone is _paying_ for him to get chemo. In my mind, he'd rather get the chance to live than go to a truck show. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Deleted Scene 6

**A/N: **_This deleted scene is when Natalie tells Keith about the truck show. It would replace the first scene of chapter 13. Originally, I had Natalie tell him where they were going, but I changed it since I wanted it to be a surprise for him. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews!_

_This chapter is for Purple Shamrock 17! Happy Birthday! _

**Deleted Scene #6**

***

"Keith?" Natalie whispered, as she walked down the stairs and entered the living room. She found him lying on the couch; a remote was hanging loosely in his hand, and a blanket on top of him. "What are you doing down here?" she asked, shocked. It was really early in the morning; she hadn't expected him to be up already.

He averted his gaze from the television. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted.

"At all?" she asked.

He shook his head, looking a bit aggravated. "Not, really, no. I've slept maybe an hour all night…"

"Why are you down here?"

"I thought maybe I could fall asleep on the couch, but I couldn't so I've just been watching television."

"All night?" she asked, he moved his legs so she could sit next to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, your mom heard me, though. She helped me get a blanket and stuff. Made me some hot chocolate, not as good as yours, though."

Natalie smiled, taking the remote out of his hands, and flipping through channels, not wanting to watch the boring car show he had been watching. "How are you feeling now?"

"All right. Better I guess."

"What's wrong??"

He frowned, sighing as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Just normal stuff."

"Like?" Natalie pressed, still flipping through the channels, trying to act casual.

"It's not important."

Natalie turned off the television, trying to control her anger. "Yes, it _is_ important, Keith."

"Why, though," his voiced, getting angry, "why do you _need_ to know?"

Natalie turned to look at him; the fierce look in her eyes made Keith swallow thickly. "Maybe, because I'm in love with you, and I think I should know when you're not felling well."

Keith blinked. "Oh, well, if you put it that way."

Natalie tried to hide a smile, as changed positions to cuddle next to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart and wanted to lie there for hours, just to make sure it was still beating, and that it never stopped.

"I just hurt, is all."

"You hurt?" Natalie whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Where? Why?" she asked, lifting her head from its resting position to glance at him.

"It's—it's from the chemo and the pain isn't in a specific place." he mentioned. Natalie could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't happy confessing. She hoped he'd soon get more comfortable talking about this with her.

"Not specific?" she asked, resting her head back down, secretly hoping he'd say more.

"It's like," he stopped to take in a deep breath. "It's like everything…_everywhere_ just hurts. Remember I told you about that?"

She nodded against his chest, using her left arm to pull him, if possible, closer to her. "Yeah, I remember." She remembered all right, and it made her wince at the thought.

"Yeah, so I just couldn't sleep because everything hurt."

"Was it bad?"

"Well, it's not comfortable, but it wasn't the worse I've had— it was just uncomfortable pain. Trust me. There've been times I've hurt so much that I couldn't focus on anything else but the pain." He shuddered. "It'll probably get worse since…since I've only had two treatments." Natalie frowned at this; she wished she could magic the pain away from him. "Your mom was really nice about it, though," added Keith a few seconds later.

"Of course she would be," smiled Natalie. "She was probably really worried."

"Worried, why?" he asked, sounding honestly confused.

"Why?" laughed Natalie, "Why wouldn't she be?"

Keith shrugged. "Dunno. I hope she doesn't mind. She was up at least an hour when she should've been sleeping."

"Keith, my mom wanted to help. Honest. Just in case you've forgotten, you don't have to be afraid to ask my parents, or even my siblings, if you need help or something. They _want_ to help."

Keith was silent for a while. Finally, he said, "I know, it's just hard. I feel like I'm intruding or something."

"If you need help, you tell someone," insisted Natalie. "It's simple."

"Okay," Keith chuckled.

"And next time you can't sleep, wake me up. I'll keep you company."

Keith began running his fingers through her hair. "Thanks, partner."

She closed her eyes, and just lied there for a few seconds, before she felt a grin grace her face. "So," she started casually, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, well, we're going somewhere—tomorrow to be exact."

"Where?" Keith asked excitement and wariness filling his voice at the same time.

"Chicago."

"Chicago?" he asked. "Why are we going to Chicago? What's in Chicago?"

"A truck show."

Keith sat up so quickly, she almost rolled off his lap and onto the floor. This didn't seem to faze him and he said, excitement dripping from his voice, "What? Did you just say a _truck _show?"

Getting comfortable she said, her smile reaching her eyes, "Yeah, I mean if you don't want to go, then—"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want to go or not, because I mean I'm sure I can find someone else to go."

"Partner, you're amazing," he said. A big grin was on his face, and Natalie wished he always wore it. "I can't believe…what made you think of going to a truck show? You'll probably be really bored."

"Because, you seemed really upset about missing the one in London. I know this probably won't be half as good, but still at least it's a truck show, right?"

"No, this is perfect—this is going to be _so_ much fun."

Natalie giggled at his obvious happiness. "I'm glad you're excited."

"You're so amazing, partner." He leaned close to her, and whispered into her ear, "You're the best, the best, the best," making her shudder. When he pulled away, he placed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, before kissing her lightly on the lips; Natalie melted into his touch.

This is how she wished life always was—where Keith was always happy. For now she'd have to take what she'd get and grasp it—grasp it and never, ever let go.

***


	7. Deleted Scene 7

**A/N: **_This deleted scene is one of the first nightmares of Natalie's I wrote. I wasn't really sure how I wanted her nightmares to go, so this one was more of an experiment. As you tell after you read it, it's kind of confusing and I just had better nightmares I could use. Hope you like it regardless. Thanks for the reviews!_

**Deleted Scene #7**

_***_

_Keith, he wasn't there—he wasn't anywhere. She couldn't find him, he was missing…and she didn't like it. Did he think this was a game?_

_Was she dreaming? It had to be a nightmare, just like the other ones, right? This wasn't real; it couldn't be...she wouldn't _let _it be._

_He was gone…but he couldn't be gone. He couldn't be gone because he couldn't leave her. She wasn't complete without him._

"_Where's Keith?" she asked entering the kitchen, her voice only just above a whisper._

_Her mom turned around, a frown gracing her face. "Natalie, what are you talking about?"_

"_Keith, Mom! W-where is he? He's not in his room, all of his stuff—it's gone! Stop playing this game on me! It's not funny!"_

_Her mom stopped what she was doing, and walked over to Natalie, who was shaking with rage and confusion._

"_Darling, Keith is…gone."_

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?" she hissed, her words laced with venom._

"_Natalie, don't you remember?"_

"_Remember what?" She didn't know what her mom was talking about, she just wanted Keith—that's all she wanted. Why couldn't her mom tell her where he was?_

"_Keith died, sweetie."_

_Her heart stopped beating, and she thought she was going to be sick. "Died?" she choked out the word._

_Her mom nodded solemnly. "You don't remember?" she asked._

"_Remember?" she whispered. She didn't remember, because there was no way this could be real. He had been with her just yesterday. Hadn't he? But it didn't matter because he wasn't dead; he wasn't going to leave her…he wasn't allowed to. "No, I-I don't." _

"_I'm sorry, his funeral was yesterday. You're probably just really upset, dear. I'll make you some tea."_

_Natalie shook her in denial. Tea? Why would she want tea at time like this? "No, No, I don't believe it." _

"_Believe what?"_

"_That he's dead! You're lying or something. I was—he was just—he was with me just yesterday! He was fine, maybe a little tired, but _fine_."_

_Her mom placed a teapot on the stove. "I am so sorry, honey. You're just in denial."_

_She wasn't in denial. This was not denial; this was just a cruel, sick game her mom...and Keith were playing on her._

"_No, I'm not! I'm dreaming or something. He. Can't. Be. Dead." She jumped up from the table, and started pacing back and forth. Her mom was lying. They were either playing a joke on her or she was dreaming. That was it._

"_Natalie, you need to calm down. If you don't believe me, we can drive to where he was buried."_

"_What? Are you serious? How could you even think—how could you even…no, he can't be…he can't be dead. He just can't be…"_

_But he was; she could see it now. See the gravestone. It had his name on it—it was so real, too real. She had to look away, tears started to run down her face. She had never felt so much pain in her life. You couldn't feel pain in your dreams, could you? So this had to be real. He had to be…dead. It felt as if her heart had stopped beating and she didn't feel whole anymore, and didn't think she ever would._

_***_


	8. Deleted Scene 8

**A/N: **_This is another one of the deleted scenes I wasn't sure about posting, but eventually decided to just do it. This deleted scene is of Keith and Natalie going to the truck show, even as I wrote (about a year and a half ago) I knew I wouldn't use it, since I wasn't happy with it. You'll see why. I figured that Keith deserved to have some fun at the truck show, and in this scene I had him feeling sick again, and him and Natalie getting into a fight. I hope you guys all agree with me, that the posted version is better! Thanks again for the reviews and for reading these! I'm having fun posting them!_

**Deleted Scene #8**

*******

They had been at the truck show for a good four hours when Natalie noticed Keith starting to walk slower, and she was certain he had begun to shake a little. If he hadn't been feeling well, he had done a good job at hiding it. Until now. This had been the one rule—one very important rule—her mom kept persisting to her about: if Keith started to act tired or sick, take him back to the hotel.

The problem was, she didn't really want to have to tell him, so instead, she asked casually, "Hey, you feeling all right?" Keith stopped suddenly, at a dark blue Ford truck and began inspecting inside the open hood of it. Natalie waited patiently for him to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, partner."

"Maybe we should stop and you should eat something," Natalie suggested quietly, not really believing him. He wasn't that good of a liar.

At the mention of food, Natalie saw a grimace cross his features and he replied quickly, "I'm not really hungry."

"Keith, you _need_ to eat," she emphasized. The doctors had told her that it was imperative he eat and keep hydrated, no matter how unappetizing food seemed to him.

He sighed and walked over to the next truck. "This engine is awesome," he replied excited, but when he glanced up at Natalie, a tiny frown crossed his face and he sighed. "Okay, fine."

She smiled at him and gently twined their fingers together as she made her way over to where she had seen some food earlier. "We have two days to look at all of these trucks. So, you can take your time, okay?" she mentioned.

"I know," he stated.

There wasn't much in the way of food, so Natalie got them both a hot dog, some chips, and two bottles of water.

She found Keith sitting at a wooden table, waiting for her. She handed him his food, before taking a bite of her hotdog, staring at the numerous people walking around. She took a few more bites of her food, before opening her bag of chips—that's when she noticed Keith hadn't touched his food.

"Keith? You need to at least drink some water," she said, not wanting to force him to eat if he didn't feel well. She grabbed his bottle of water and unscrewed the top off, before handing it to him; he took a small sip. "Are you okay?" she asked. He swallowed and made a noise that Natalie couldn't distinguish. "Keith, look at me. What's wrong?"

He frowned, before glancing at her. "I can't eat the hot dog, I'm sorry."

Natalie frowned. "Hey, it's okay. I was just hoping you'd eat something."

Keith frowned more. "I know, but looking at it makes me sick."

"At least try and drink your water," mentioned Natalie, gesturing her hand towards his water.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said, pushing the water away.

Natalie felt dread fill her; she couldn't take care of him alone. She should have made her mom come; she knew how to take care of stuff like this. "Maybe taking small sips will help?"

He didn't answer her question, but instead grabbed the water bottle and proceeded to take small sips. Natalie finished her food, while making sure to keep her eyes on him. "Is the water helping?"

He shook his head, swallowing thickly. He placed his water bottle on the table, and mumbled, "I think I'm going to be sick." He wrapped his arms around his stomach, placing his head on the table.

"Maybe we should find you a bathroom…" He shook his head, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Natalie watched him, not having a clue how to help him. She knew he had been through this before, and that he had a better idea of what was happening to him. She just wished he tell her something to do so she could help him.

A stranger's voice took Natalie out of her thoughts. "Is everything all right over here?" Natalie looked next to her, and met eyes with what looked to be like a police officer. She had seen a few of them walking around, guarding some of the trucks.

"Um…"

"He all right?" the officer gestured his head towards Keith.

"I think so," said Natalie slowly, "he's just not feeling well. I think he's dehydrated, but he said he can't drink water—makes him feel sick."

"Mind if I speak with him?" asked the officer. Natalie shrugged her shoulders, it wouldn't hurt, only make Keith upset at her, but at this point she was at a loss on what to do.

He walked over to Keith, who lifted his head, and glared at Natalie, before facing the officer.

The police officer placed the back of his hand to Keith's forehead, causing Keith to tense and jump back. "I'm fine," Keith spoke. "Never been better. So, you can probably leave."

"You're running a fever, um?"

"Keith," Natalie supplied.

"Keith, and you're shaking. You're probably extremely dehydrated, but you could probably also do with eating something."

"I will do that, then. Thank you."

"Are you currently taking any medication?" the police officer asked, causing Natalie to bit her lip. Keith was going to be so mad at her.

Keith visibly tensed. "Um…medication?" he asked innocently, scratching his head as if in thought.

"Because if you are on some medication, the lack of water, food, and the sun can have some have some more serious effects, and we might need to get you some more extensive medical attention."

Keith looked completely pissed and said, "You're just a police officer. How would you know about anything about medication?" He looked ready to bolt.

The police officer look offended. "Trust me; I've had my fair share of dealing with it."

"Keith," Natalie started, and he turned around so sharply she was momentarily frozen.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him before glancing at the officer and saying, "He's going through chemo." She knew he was going to be upset, but what the officer said scared her even more and she just _had_ to tell.

At this, Keith stood up quickly, but got too dizzy and had to grip onto Natalie's arm to steady himself. She helped him sit back down on the bench, and he gave her a betrayed look, before resting his head on the table.

"Well," started the officer, "that probably explains the shaking. Chemo lowers your immune system. My advice, you take him back home, or to wherever you're staying, and let him rest— make sure he gets plenty of fluids too, and when he wakes up go get some food. The truck show is going on for another day, you'll be sure to finish it up tomorrow. Just, it's imperative that you take care of his health first. Unless you feel the need to get more intense attention we have a tiny medical station that I can take you to."

Natalie shook her head. Keith would definitely not want more medical attention; she'd already stretched the limits. "I think we'll just leave–our hotel is only fifteen minutes away—we'll go now."

The officer smiled at her. "Take care, Keith," he said before walking away.

"Keith, come on. We're going back to the hotel. We can come back tomorrow."

She helped him stand up, and they walked back to the car. He wouldn't talk to her, and Natalie knew he was mad. But, honestly, she didn't care.

When they both got into the car, Keith leaned his head up against the seat, before saying, "Why do you always do that?"

Natalie put her seatbelt on, glancing up at him. "Do what?"

"Tell everyone my…problems."

"I don't tell everyone about you, Keith," she replied calmly.

"You just did."

"That was a doctor."

"No, it _was_ a police officer; he had no right to know."

Natalie glanced out of her window, letting out a low huff in annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry that I told him. But, I was worried—_am_—worried about you. We're away from home and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something serious."

"I've been through this before, I think I'd know, Natalie," he replied venomously.

"Haven't you realized Keith, that you never tell anyone—especially me—when you're not feeling well? So, I can't rely on you to let me know when you need something. We're not going to have this conversation anymore, it's ridiculous." She started the car. This was getting out of hand, he just needed to sleep, and they'd have the rest of the conversation later. She drove away from the truck show, and surprisingly Keith stayed quiet the ride back. She just wished he'd tell her when he needed help, so she wouldn't have to ask other people.

*******

When Natalie woke up the next morning, the weather reflected her mood. The sky was overcast, and it didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon. She turned on her other side, glancing at Keith who was still sleeping. Letting out a deep sigh, she threw the covers off of herself and placed her feet on the floor. Ever since she had blurted to the police officer that Keith was going through chemo he had been more standoffish and quiet. She only wanted to help. Even, last night, when she woke him up to eat the pizza she had ordered, he only spoke a few words to her.

Why did she have to go and mess everything up? She sighed, once more, before she got up and started to get ready, the truck show was opening soon and she knew Keith would want to be there on time, especially since he missed half of the day yesterday, because of her, even if it was because she had his best intentions at heart.

Walking back and forth, she finally got the courage to wake him up. "Keith," she got on her knees on the bed, gently shaking him, "wake up." He opened his eyes immediately, rolling over on his back. He blinked rapidly. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Almost eight."

"Oh."

"Truck show opens in a half hour, so if you wanna go, you should probably get ready."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Natalie watched him with sad eyes as he got up and grabbed a set of clothes and retreated into the bathroom.

They arrived at the show twenty minutes later, with both of them quiet. Keith hadn't spoken to her at all since he had woken up, which honestly frightened her. It didn't feel right to not talk; it felt weird. But, she wasn't going to cave, she didn't do anything wrong; she had only cared for him.

She parked on a dirt road, just as the clouds opened up and a light rain began to fall. She grabbed an umbrella, and zipped up her jacket, jumping out of her car, Keith followed.

And this was how the next two hours passed. Keith silent and she keeping her distance as he glanced and admired the many trucks. It wasn't until the rain being falling down more rapidly that Natalie thought she was going to go crazy.

The wind began to blow harder, making it hard for her to hold up the umbrella, defeated, she gave up and closed it. "Where are you going?" Keith called, as she suddenly began walking away.

In a few seconds, it began raining so hard that Natalie was almost soaked, her skirt and shirt clinging to her. "To the car!" she screamed, against the wind.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows together. "But," he pointed to the few rows of trucks they had left to view, "we're not done…"

"You're not, but _I _am." She turned back around, and starting making her way towards the car, she heard Keith following her.

"Why? Are you leaving? How am I going to get back?"

She shook her head, still walking. "No, I'll wait for you in the car. You know where it is, but I can't stand this anymore. You go and finish, and come back to the car when you're done."

He stopped walking, making her want to stop too, but she didn't. She was trying to prove a point. Wasn't she?

"Why don't you want to finish with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Was he really that dense? She halted, turning around angrily. The rain was still pounding down and Keith was completely soaked. He didn't answer, just gave her a sheepish look. "You understand or do I need to spell it out for you?"

He shook his head. "No, no. You're upset." He wiped the water from his face. They had chosen the worse place and time to start fighting.

"No shit." He backed up a little at the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry. I—I've been ignoring you, I know."

"Finally! You talk. It's amazing!" She shook her head again at the stupidness of all of this. What were they five?

"Where are you going?"

"To the car, like I said a million times."

"Well, I'm not finished talking!" he screamed, and the few people that were still outside despite the rain, stopped to stare at the screaming couple.

"Well, I don't care!" She turned around, walking towards him, now, they were only inches apart. "You. Should. Have. Talked. To. Me. Yesterday." She was poking his chest with every word; he took a step back with each poke. Then, he suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Calm down," he whispered, trying to catch her gaze. She looked away.

She ripped her grip away from him. "No, just leave me alone and go look at your stupid trucks."

A look of hurt crossed Keith's features, making Natalie regret what she just said.

He backed away from her. "Well, maybe," he began, his voice rising with every word, "I don't like you telling people I have cancer!" The few people that had stopped to stare, starting walking away at what Keith had just screamed. 

"I am _sorry_ about that. But, maybe, if you would tell me when you aren't feeling well, I wouldn't have to check with other people to make sure you're not going to faint on me again!"

He was quiet, resigned. "I-I'm sorry. I was—_am_—being a jerk."

"Yes, you are. You don't—don't you understand how hard this is for me? How scary it has been. I mean, god, Keith, I was there when you fainted right in front of me. Yes, I worry a lot, but I can't help it."

"It's hard for me too, really hard," he swallowed thickly. "But, it's just I hate when you tell people I'm sick…it makes me feel weak and—and vulnerable and I just don't like it."

He took a step closer to her; they were only inches apart now. He leaned down towards her ear, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." He pulled back and kissed her lips. His lips were wet from the rain and she wrapped her arms around him, placing her fingers in his belt loops, and pulling him closer.

Maybe, just maybe, truck shows weren't so bad.

*******

**A/N:** _Oh, boy. I can't believe I'm posting this._ _That was more angsty (I don't even think that's a word) than I thought, but hope you still had fun reading it!_


	9. Deleted Scene 9

**A/N: **_I know, y'all are probably surprised that I have posted three deleted scenes in three consecutive days—I guess this shows that I have nothing else to do on my Spring Break—it's more fun than writing the two essays I still have to do. Anyways, this is the original scene I had for Keith being in pain, it would replace chapter 14, "Keep Holding On." The reason I didn't use this was because pretty much I started completely re-writing the whole story after chapter nine, and didn't really use much of what I had originally written since the plot was changing so much. Hope you enjoy it and thanks again for the reviews!_

**Deleted Scene #9**

*******

After Keith's fourth chemo treatment, two weeks after the truck show, his symptoms started to make themselves known, more vigorously and intense, at least. He was much more tired than normal, most days he would just lie on the couch and watch television, and take naps. Natalie couldn't remember the last time they had actually gone out in the past week; she didn't mind, though, she would rather sit in her house and take care of Keith.

Currently, it was late at night, almost nearing one in the morning, and Natalie was in her bedroom reading a book, when she heard a hesitant knock on her door. "Come in," she called. Who was up at this hour?

The door opened. "Partner?"

"Keith? What are you doing up?" She glanced up from her book at his voice; he was leaning against her door, and he didn't look to be feeling very well.

"I know it's late, but…" he stopped. There was something wrong about his voice, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes?" she asked softly, aware something was definitely wrong.

"Can I stay here…with you?" It was then that Natalie detected that it was pain she could hear in his voice. "I just…I can't sleep." At her nod of confirmation, he slowly closed her door, and made his way to her bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, once he was under the covers.

He breathed in deeply. "I just hurt," he whispered, trying to get comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Natalie put her book on her nightstand, and turned to face him.

"No," he whispered.

She frowned. "All right, just try and sleep, okay? Just, wake me up if you need anything," she advised before turning off her light, and cuddling up next to him.

"Okay," he sighed tiredly, "I will." Natalie watched him sleep in the darkness, before her eyes became too heavy and she felt the tug of sleep pull her in.

*******

Natalie's eyes snapped open, and she didn't know why. It was then she realized that Keith was sitting up in bed, leaning up against her headboard. She turned her light on, and got a good look at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, not liking the dark shadows that were under his eyes. He swallowed thickly and shrugged his shoulders, at her question, giving her a look she couldn't decipher. "What is it?"

He squeezed his eyes together. "I told you. I just hurt, okay?" he said aggravated. He kept his eyes closed, and Natalie realized it wasn't because he was falling asleep, but because he was in pain.

"Can you not sleep?"

He shook his head. "No," he paused for a minute, but then continued, "The pain is keeping me up….Do you want me to leave? I'm not keeping you up, am I?" At this question, he finally opened his eyes.

Natalie's face softened at his question. "Of course I don't want you to leave. I just am trying to help you."

He smiled a forced smile. "I know."

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked. She wished there was something, _anything_, that she could do to make the pain go away.

He shook his head. "Nothing—nothing makes the pain go away. I just can't sleep and it sucks because _I'm_ tired."

Natalie gave him a sympathetic look. "Have you slept at all tonight?"

He shook his head again. "Not really, maybe half an hour when I came in here, but then I woke up again."

"Have you been taking your pain medication?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's not working." Not working? This wasn't good. She wanted to ask him more about it, but didn't think this was the right time.

Natalie sat up more, grabbing her remote. "How about we watch TV? Maybe, it will put you to sleep?"

He shrugged, his face showing clear signs of how much pain he was in. "Sure…what time is it?"

Natalie didn't mention to him that he could just look at the clock on her nightstand, because it seemed to her that he didn't want to move from his current position. "About three in the morning." He frowned at her statement. "Are you sure you don't want some tea or something? Maybe it will help," she asked, but at the disgusted look on his face, she knew the answer.

She leaned up against her headboard, knowing that even though she rather rest her head on Keith's shoulder, she didn't want to cause him more pain, and turned on the TV. "Anything you want to watch?"

"No, you pick."

She scrolled through the channels before she found a rerun of _Sex and the City_. "Maybe this will make you fall asleep…" she joked.

"Probably," he replied, chuckling a little.

They watched television for a good three hours, before Natalie glanced down at Keith. He had moved positions earlier, and his head was on her lap. This new position must have made him comfortable enough that he had finally fallen asleep. She stared at him for a few minutes, careful not to move in case it would wake him up. Even if she couldn't take the pain away, at least she was there for him, when he needed her.

*******

Natalie quietly exited her room, making sure not to make any noises so she wouldn't wake Keith, since it had been so difficult to get him to fall asleep last night.

"Morning," said Natalie as she walked into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping their coffee—normal Saturday morning routine.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" her mother asked.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "All right, Keith had a hard night."

Natalie saw, out of the corner of her eyes, her mom put her section of the newspaper down and then turn to look at her. "Why?" asked Caroline, very concerned.

"He was in a lot of pain, worse than when you found him a few weeks ago." She walked over to the table, with a bowl of cereal in her hands, and sat between her parents.

"Pain?" her mom asked. Natalie noticed and her dad put her newspaper down as well, both staring at her.

"Yeah, remember that one night he came downstairs and you made him some hot chocolate?"

Caroline nodded. "I remember that, but he never mentioned pain, just he couldn't sleep."

Natalie swallowed a spoonful of cereal, surprised at her mom's comment, before answering, "Oh, well, that doesn't surprise me. Well, he came into my room last night, said he couldn't sleep because the pain was so bad."

"He shouldn't be experiencing pain, should he?" her dad wondered. "Shouldn't the pain medication stop that?"

"I dunno. I think I might call his doctor today, see if he can maybe get a stronger dose. Who knows how long the meds haven't been working and he hasn't told us; seems like the pain finally got too bad for him to ignore it."

Her parents both had frowns on their faces. "Calling the doctor might help," mentioned Caroline,

"I'll get the number for you now."

Natalie finished her bowl of cereal just as her mom came back into the kitchen with the phone and the number. "He should be in," said Caroline, "but if he's not, leave him a voicemail."

Grabbing the phone from her mom, Natalie nodded as she dialed the number. "Hello, is Doctor Normandy in?" she asked, when a receptionist answered the phone. Natalie waited patiently as she was transferred over to Doctor Normandy.

"Doctor Normandy, speaking."

"Hi, um, this is Natalie Anderson, Keith Zetterstrom's girlfriend."

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just wondering—Keith was in a lot of pain last night and said the pain medication he's on hasn't been working. Is there something else he could go on?"

"That's strange, this medication worked for him the last time," he mused. "Anyway, there are definitely other varieties of medications, but he'll have to come in and explain to me a bit more, and unfortunately I am booked today."

"What about Monday?" pressed Natalie. She was hoping they could get the medication today.

She heard him shuffling through some papers on the other end. "How about eleven thirty?"

Natalie smiled. "That's great, thanks. So, one more question: what should I do to help him until Monday?"

"Probably just let him rest, there's really nothing else you can do. This happens; sometimes the pain overrides the medication, unfortunately."

"All right. I'll just keep him company, I guess."

"Do just that, well thanks for your call, Natalie, but I have a patient I have to see. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye."

She hung up the phone, and saw her parents giving her curious looks. "Appointment, Monday. He said he can't give a different prescription without talking to Keith about it."

"Well, at least that's something. So, what you guys going to do today?"

"Probably have Keith just rest, but I have some ideas," smiled Natalie, as she got up and put her bowl in the sink, and made her way upstairs to her room.

She opened her door to see Keith sitting up in bed. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" she asked.

He shrugged. "At least I got to sleep. I think it was the countless reruns of _Sex and the City_ that did it."

"How are you feeling?" she asked, not liking how his smile faltered at her question. "Not good?"

"Still have pain, I guess," he glanced away from her, averting his gaze on the ceiling instead.

"You guess?" He shrugged his shoulders, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"So," started Natalie, "I called Doctor Normandy, you have an appointment Monday."

He moved his head sharply to look at her. "For _what_?"

"Different pain medication."

"Oh," he frowned. "Um, why?"

"You told me last night it wasn't working."

"Oh, I did?" Natalie nodded. "Oh, okay."

"What's wrong? Should I not have called him?"

He shook his head. "No, it's that I just get sick going there all of the time."

"I know." He closed his eyes, and Natalie didn't know if it was because he was tired or was trying to stop having the conversation about himself.

"Anyways, I have an idea for today," Natalie mentioned, changing the subject. She bent down, and pulled out a stack of movies from under her bed. She was glad she had thought of this, as he looked like he wasn't planning on moving much today.

"What's in that?" he asked, after opening his eyes to see what Natalie was doing.

"Movies—Halloween ones in particular. Halloween is soon, thought we should get in the mood. What do you think?"

A smile crossed Keith's face, his eyes shining with excitement, something Natalie hadn't seen in a few days. "Great idea."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." He shrugged as he started going through the box of Halloween movies.

"You should eat."

"I know," he mumbled. "Maybe later."

Natalie nodded, resigned. No need to push him into eating if he didn't feel like it. "Anything look good?" she asked.

A smiled crossed Keith's face. "Yea, this one, first," he said, lifting up the movie for her to see.

"_The Poltergeist_?" she groaned.

"Yup."

"That one's so scary; I've never been able to finish the entire movie."

Keith smiled. "Even better."

*******

Natalie wasn't sure how long she had been lying in her bed, but every time she would close her eyes and try to fall asleep, a scene from one of many scary movies she had Keith had watched all day kept coming to mind, and it was _really _freaking her out. Every time this happened, she'd have to open her eyes, turn on her light, and make sure no one or nothing was in her room with her.

Getting aggravated with herself, Natalie turned on her tiny lamp that was on her nightstand, for the umpteenth time, rolled on her side facing the light, and closed her eyes. Hopefully, she'd be able to fall asleep with her room semi-lighted. Not minutes later, Natalie shot up in bed; her eyes surveyed her room, looking around for the source of what had caused the noise she had _sworn_ she had just heard. She _had_ heard something…at least, she thought she did. She wasn't crazy, there had been a noise coming from her room. She tried to take steady breaths, but it didn't help. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep in her room, by herself, tonight. Suddenly, she jumped out of her bed, blanket wrapped around her, and as quickly as she could, ran out of her room and into Keith's, opening the door quietly so her parents wouldn't hear her.

Natalie walked up to Keith quietly, before she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Keith. Keith, wake up," she whispered. It didn't take long before he rolled over onto his back, blinked, then opened his eyes. At the sight of Natalie, he became wide awake, sitting up in his bed.

"What is it?" he asked, looking into Natalie's eyes.

Natalie blushed. "I can't sleep," she stated, wrapping her blanket more tightly around her.

Keith looked confused. "Why not?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

Natalie smiled slightly at his concern. "Every time I try to fall asleep, I keep thinking of _those _movies." Those movies; the movies she was never going to watch again—ever. Keith bit his lip to keep from laughing, trying to change his features to look sympathetic.

Natalie glared. "You find this funny," she commented. He let out a tiny chuckle.

"Partner, nothing is going to get you. Those are movies, they are make believe."

"Well, so, they still scared me," she pouted, "and now I can't get to sleep."

"Aw, poor, baby." He grabbed her hand and helped in her into his bed. He moved over to give her some room. "You can stay with me tonight. I'll make sure nothing gets you."

Natalie laid down next to him. Just the warm feeling radiating from him already made her feel safer, but when he wrapped his arm around her and held her close, Natalie didn't think she'd ever felt so safe and secure in her entire life.

"You're safe," whispered Keith into Natalie's ear. "I won't let anything get you."

Natalie knew she was taking this over the top, but it was nice to have Keith's arm wrapped around her protectively, and with the safe feeling his presence gave her she quickly fell asleep.

*******


	10. Deleted Scene 10

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry it's taken me a few days to get this up. This scene is actually from chapter eleven. I was trying to post the deleted scenes in order, but I forgot I had this one. The beginning may seem a bit familiar, but after it's changed pretty drastically. I changed this scene, since, in the original version, I didn't have Natalie getting a job and wanted to add that aspect into the story. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Deleted Scene #10**

*******

Natalie nervously flipped through her fifth magazine. What was taking him so long? She had been sitting in the waiting room for over four hours, and she was starting to get a bit impatient.

Ever hour or so she had gone up to the old nurse and asked her Keith's process, but all she had replied with, in a sweet irritating voice, was, "These things take time, dear."

The waiting frustrated her so much that, at times, she wanted to scream, but she knew she had already made enough scenes in the hospital for her lifetime. So, instead, she tried to busy herself by looking through magazines, but it was no avail; she just couldn't seem to pay attention. Finally, she tossed the magazine she was currently flipping through onto the chair next to her, aggravated. There was no use reading something she wasn't even comprehending.

Instead, she sat there, staring at the wall in front of her, watching the hands on the clock move slowly. She tried to keep her mind on other things, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Keith. At first she had been mad at him when he had told her he didn't want her to stay in the same room with him while he was getting his treatment, but then as the minutes drew by, and she had nothing else to think about why he didn't want her to come in with him, she finally understand why he didn't want her to be there. He probably didn't want to seem weak front of her, and plus she knew it was probably really personal to him; she just hoped that in time he'd let her come and be with him.

A quiet voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up to see Dr. Normandy standing there.

"Where's Keith?" she asked, wondering why Keith hadn't met her in the waiting room like they had planned. "Is he all right?"

Dr. Normandy nodded. "Yup, he's just finished. He's still in the room he was getting his treatment in, since he said he's feeling really tired, and that he wanted to wait awhile before getting up. He asked me to come get you. You drove, right?"

"Yes, of course," she said, as she stood up, grabbing her belongings. As she followed Dr. Normandy down the hall she hesitantly asked, "Other than being tired, he's fine, right?"

"Yup, there is nothing to worry about, everything went smoothly," he informed as they stopped at door to a small room. "If he wants he can rest a bit longer, we surprisingly don't have another appointment for another half hour."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll let him know." Once he walked away, she placed her hand on the doorknob to the room, opened the door, and walked in. Keith was sitting in up in a small hospital bed. His left arm positioned on a pillow, which had a white bandage wrapped around his the elbow. She had to look away when she saw red spots of blood coming through the bandage. She made her way over to him, and when he turned to look at her, his eye half-open, she got a good look at him; he did look tired.

"Hey, you," said Natalie, as she stood next to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "How'd you it go?"

"Fine," he yawned.

"How are you feeling?"

He blinked slowly, as if it was taking him all his energy to keep his eyes open. "Tired," he admitted. His eyes became too heavy for him and they closed against his will; he didn't try and open them again. Natalie sat down in the chair next to him, figuring he was going to rest for a few moments, but then a few seconds later he opened his eyes and asked, "Can we go home now?"

She stood up. "Sure, but Dr. Normandy said you could rest awhile."

He shook his head slowly. "No," he lifted his head and it seemed to Natalie that it took all of the energy he had left to do so. "I just want to sleep in a real bed. Please?"

"Of course." At these words, he let his head drop back onto his pillow, satisfied.

"Thanks," he said giving her a tired grin. She helped him out of his bed and they made their way to Natalie's car. Keith's movements were slow and sluggish, and by the time Natalie made it to the driver's side, after helping Keith get comfortable in his seat, his eyes were already closed, and he was half-asleep.

Keith slept the entire ride home, and when Natalie parked in the driveway, he still didn't wake. "Keith, we're home. Wake up," she called. He didn't even stir. "Keith," she spoke louder, gently shaking his shoulder.

At the movement, he woke up, blinking sleep from his eyes. "I don't wanna get up…I'm comfy," he said, staring at her.

"I betting you'll be even _more_ comfortable in your bed," she said. "What do you think?"

A small smile graced his face as he said, "Yeah." Clumsily, he opened his door, and Natalie followed suit.

"You want anything to eat?" asked Natalie as they walked inside. "I can make you something and bring it to your room."

"No, I'm good," he replied, as he began ascending the stairs towards his room. When he entered, he took his shoes off, before getting into bed and snuggling underneath the covers."

When he was comfortable, Natalie said, "Is there anything I can get you?" She sat down next to him in bed.

"Just stay with me," he murmured tiredly, as he weakly found her hand and grasped it.

"Of course," she whispered. Once he knew she was staying, he closed his eyes and by the time she took off her shoes and got under the covers, he was already asleep.

"Sleep well, partner," she whispered.

*******

Natalie was in the process of filling a water bottle, that night, when her mom arrived home from work.

"How's he doing?" was the first thing Caroline asked. Natalie finished filling up the bottle and while screwing a lid on turned to look at her mom.

"Okay. He's just really tired. He's been sleeping since we got home."

"So as far as how he's feeling, he's just tired? No nausea or anything?" Caroline wondered, setting her purse down on the kitchen table, before glancing in the cupboards, trying to figure out what to make for dinner.

"I guess," supplied Natalie. "Like I said, he's been sleeping the whole day, so I wouldn't really know. He just asked for some water, so I better go give it to him," she added.

Caroline smiled. "Ask him if he'd like some dinner. We can bring him a plate upstairs if he would like."

"Okay," Natalie said as she made her way up the stairs. She opened the door to Keith's room. He was sitting up in his bed, his back leaning up against the headboard. He looked just as tired as he had earlier in the day; she hoped he was feeling at least a little more rested. She handed him the water bottle which he took greedily, drinking half of it in one sip.

"Thanks, partner," he smiled as he placed the water bottle on the nightstand. She got on to the bed, cuddling up to him.

"No problem. How are you feeling?" she asked, glancing in his eyes. She hoped he would tell her the truth.

"Tired."

"Really? That's it?" she pressed.

He rolled his eyes as her statement."Yup."

"Good," she replied, still not sure if he was telling the truth. "If you don't feel well, you know you can tell me, right?" He nodded, but wouldn't look directly at her. "Just as long as you know," she kissed him on the cheek. "Mom wants to know if you want any dinner. We can bring you a plate up here."

At the look of disgust his face, Natalie knew his answer before he spoke, "No, I don't think I could eat anything right now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but you really should eat something. You haven't had anything to eat all day, except before the chemo."

"I can't," he replied.

"It's okay. You don't need to eat if you don't want to. It's just you might feel better."

He shook his head aggressively. "If I eat anything I think I might be sick," he finally admitted. He moved positions so he was lying back down.

"Are you sure—" Natalie started to speak, but the sight of Brooke nervously standing in the doorway of Keith's room made her stop. "Brooke, hi."

Brooke smiled nervously, her eyes landing on Keith's form. She took one hesitant step forward. "Is he asleep?"

Natalie shook her head. "I don't think so. He's just not feeling very well."

"I'm fine," argued Keith.

"Keith," said Brooke, surprising both Keith and Natalie. "Um..."

"Yeah?" he asked, but didn't budge. Natalie wondered if it was because he didn't want to look at Brooke, or was really feeling too sick to move much.

"I just…I know I treated you really badly and well…I just wanted to apologize…if that's okay."

At this, he lifted his head a bit to glance at Brooke, and giving her a small smile he said, "Yeah, we're cool."

"Thanks," breathed Brooke relieved. She gave Natalie a small grateful smile, while taking a few more steps into the room.

"So, did you come over here to apologize to Keith?" Natalie whispered, not sure if Keith was asleep or not.

"Partly, I also wanted to see if you would want to go to dinner tonight. I'm leaving for Notre Dame in a week."

"Oh, right." Natalie glanced over at Keith and sighed, she really wanted to go, but didn't want to leave Keith when he didn't seem to be feeling very well.

Before Natalie could speak this, Brooke said, "But, if you're busy maybe we could do it some other time," she commented. Natalie got up off the bed, and Keith didn't move, making her think he had fallen asleep.

"I would love to go," Natalie whispered, "but I don't think Keith is feeling very well."

Brooke smiled. "I totally understand. You should be with him."

"Partner, you should go," they both heard a tiny voice speak, causing her to jump up a little at the surprise of finding out he was still awake. "I'll be fine."

"Keith, I really think I should stay with you."

He sat up so he could look at her. "Go," he encouraged. "Please? I'm just going to sleep."

Natalie looked back to Keith and Brooke. "Are you sure?" she asked him again.

"Yes."

"All-all right…We'll be back soon," said Natalie uncertainly. He lied back down, and Natalie closed the door softly behind her.

*******

Natalie and Brooke had decided to go to one of their favorite restaurants, Olive Garden. They had just figured out what they were going to order when their waiter walked over. "I'll have the Portabella Ravioli," said Natalie.

The waiter nodded, before turning his attention to Brooke. "I'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese," she said.

"Anything else?" asked the waiter, taking Brooke's menu as well.

"How about more breadsticks?" asked Brooke.

"Great," he said. "Your food will be out shortly."

Once they waiter left, Natalie took a sip of her Coke before saying, "One week left, and you're off to Notre Dame. I can't believe it. I still can't believe we have graduated from high school. Doesn't it seem weird?"

Brooke laughed. "Definitely. It seems strange to be going to college, when it feels like we just started high school yesterday. Everything is going to change; everything will be different."

"I know," sighed Natalie. "I think I'll kind of miss high school."

"Really?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, when we look back to it, it's going to be the easy times. I mean, now we have to start acting like adults, you know?"

"Yeah," started Brooke. "It's scary, but fun at the same time." Natalie smiled in agreement. "So, what are you doing about college, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not going." Brooke didn't look surprised, so she continued with, "I just—I don't want to regret anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say I was to go away to Duke or even spend my days at a Community College. And what if the chemo doesn't work and he—he were to—"

"Die?" supplied Brooke, nervously.

"Yeah, die. I would miss the last few months we could have had together, away at school or focusing on it at least. I just—I can't see any reason to go. Besides, it's just one year. I'll go at one point, but right now he's my life. And, I don't want any regrets."

"Wow, h-he's changed you. And I mean, it is for the best."

Natalie looked into Brooke's eyes. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I said it wasn't, but that was before I knew…I'm just so—"

"Hey," cut off Natalie. "Please, no more apologizing. We're fine now."

"I'm glad," Brooke smiled. "So, how's Keith doing? He didn't look too good today."

"Okay, I guess. He got his second chemo treatment today. He's doing the IV once a month and he has to take his oral chemo treatment, every three days."

"How'd that go? His treatment, I mean."

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "He was really tired after; he slept the whole day. I don't know really know how he's feeling, other than he's tired; that's all he's told me."

"Maybe he's embarrassed."

"Maybe…" said Natalie thoughtfully. Honestly, the thought had crossed her mind, but she couldn't understand why he would be embarrassed around her for being sick.

Brooke nodded. "So, everything is good between you guys? I didn't realize he was...well living with. Your mom told me he was."

Their conversation was halted while the waiter brought over their food. Natalie took a bite of her ravioli, before answering, "Oh, well, he is. For awhile."

"Why?"

"His dad had to go away on business."

"What about his mom?"

Natalie tensed up; she hadn't realized Brooke didn't know that his mom had died. "Oh, well, she died, almost two years ago."

Brooke gave Natalie a sad look. "How?" she whispered.

"Car crash," stated Natalie solemnly.

"That's awful. He's sure had a rough life."

"You're telling me," sighed Natalie.

"It must suck, though, going through chemo around you." Natalie gave her a shocked look. "No offense, but I don't think I'd want to be that sick in front of my boyfriend's family."

"You're right. I just wish he wouldn't be, you know? I mean, it's not his fault he's sick."

"Just give him time," Brooke suggested. "I'm sure he'll start to feel more comfortable."

"I just hate to see him this way," frowned Natalie.

Brooke cleared her throat. "I don't want this to come out wrong or anything, but it's probably going to get worse. And, honestly, you'll have to be the strong one."

"I know," whispered Natalie, "and that scares me."

"You'll be fine. Keith, he's lucky to have you."

Natalie shook her head furiously. Brooke was wrong, way wrong. "No, I'm lucky to have him."

*******


	11. Deleted Scene 11

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. I am so sorry it's taken me almost two weeks to get this out. School has just been crazy. I probably won't be able to get more than one out a week. Sorry about that! Anyways, this scene is another one that I was hesitant about (that's probably why it's deleted). It's set during Christmastime and Natalie is looking for Christmas presents. You'll notice that I had brought out Keith's hobby of guitar playing in this scene, but ended up not adding it into the final version just because I didn't have time and felt that it wasn't really needed. This scene may seem a bit confusing, but that's probably because it was one of the first I wrote and I didn't really have the entire plot totally figured out. I hope you enjoy it regardless! Thanks for reading and for the reviews!_

**Deleted Scene #11**

*******

Natalie sighed as she skimmed through the various ties trying to find one that her dad would like. Cynthia, Keith, and she had all come to the mall to go Christmas shopping. They had waited until the last minute, so there wasn't a lot to pick from, making Natalie really nervous that she wasn't going to find the perfect gifts for everyone. She moved to another tray of ties, and immediately saw one that she thought was perfect for her dad; it was black and had a hint to red to it when she moved it in the light. With a smile, she picked it up and walked over to the register and paid for it and some earrings for her mom before she left Dillard's. Now, the only person she had to find a present for was Keith.

Buying Keith a present, that was another task entirely. Natalie had no idea what to get him; she just hoped she would be able to find something for him that he would like.

She wasn't sure how long she walked through the mall, stopping only when a store caught her attention, but just as she was about to call it quits, she saw a music store.

Music 'N Things.

She glanced from the sign to the display they had in their front window where a guitar was displayed reminding Natalie of Keith's guitar breaking a few months ago. He was very upset about it, but hadn't yet been able to get the money to buy a new one. With a smile on her face, Natalie made her way into the store. She knew now what was the perfect gift for Keith.

A guitar.

"May I help you?" asked a young man. He had to be only two years other than her. She glanced at the tag he was wearing on his shirt and noticed his name was Michael.

She nodded as she glanced around the store. "Yeah, I'm looking for a guitar for my boyfriend. For Christmas, his broke."

Michael frowned. "That sucks. Well, we have a huge variety. So you're bound to find something. What'd you think he'd like?"

She thought for a minute, trying to remember what his old guitar looked like. "Something simple, I guess."

She followed him to a wall of guitars in the back. "We have a few here. Some oak wood ones, some light wood. All are pretty simple."

She walked up and down the wall of guitars before a dark cherry oak one caught her attention. "This one is really nice," she ran her hand of the smooth wood. "How much is it?"

"Let's see," mused Michael, flipping over the tag and showing it to Natalie.

Upon sight of the price, Natalie's heart skipped a beat. "Wow," she choked out. "I didn't know guitars were so expensive."

He laughed. "Yeah, well…this one is a nice guitar though, definitely worth the price."

Natalie looked back over the guitar, contemplating the price. He needed something to do, all he seemed to do lately was watch television or fix his truck, and she knew how much he loved playing. "I'll take it," she decided. Her parents were going to kill her, but at least she had a job.

Michael looked pretty surprised at her decision. "Wow, he must be pretty special."

Natalie smiled. "Yeah, he is. Really, really special."

Michael carefully brought down the guitar. ""You want a case or anything?"

Natalie shrugged. "Um, sure? Do I need one? I don't really know much about buying guitars."

He glanced at her. "It wouldn't hurt, especially if his last one broke."

Natalie bit her lip in thought. "Do you have any cheap ones?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we have some basic cases that are pretty cheap." He walked over to a collection of cases and showed Natalie ones which were decent in price. She looked them over for a while, and found a cheap basic brown case that she liked.

"I guess I'll take this one. I don't want this one to break like the other."

Michael smiled. "Good plan. So, anything else?"

"Nope," smiled Natalie. "I think I have bought more than enough."

"Awesome. Just walk over to the register and I'll get your stuff rung up." Michael walked behind the counter and rang up both the guitar and case. Natalie glanced down at her watch. Perfect, she had just enough time to take the stuff to the car, before she had to meet Cynthia and Keith in the food court.

She was just paying for her purchase when a tear-streaked Cynthia ran into the store. "I've been looking everywhere for you," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. Natalie glanced behind her, looking for Keith. Why was she walking around the mall by herself? She had been quite straight forward with Keith to not let Cynthia walk around the mall by herself.

"Where's Keith?" she asked. "You're supposed to stay with him."

Cynthia wiped her eyes. "He's in the food court. He's not feeling well."

"Shit," cursed Natalie, hoping it wasn't too bad. "What's wrong?"

"While we were shopping I noticed he was starting to get pale and shaky, but I didn't say anything because you know how he is about hat kind of stuff." She stopped to take a deep breath. "But then he said he had to go to the bathroom and when he came out he looked bad, well worse, and then he said he had to sit down. So, then we went to the food court and I got him water. But, then he kept repeating how bad his head hurt, which isn't normal for him. So, then I started to really—"

"Cynthia, calm down," interrupted Natalie. Cynthia nodded, but still looked quite worried. Natalie turned to Michael, who handed back her credit card. She quickly signed the bill before asking, "Can I just have you put my stuff on hold? I'll try to pick it up later today or tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. Under Natalie?"

"Yup, thanks." She quickly handed him her signed bill, before she followed a still very worried Cynthia to the food court. But when they got within viewing distance of him, Natalie saw something that made her face fall.

Raff.

She cautiously walked up, intent on seeing what was going on, but once she heard their conversation, she halted. She didn't know why, but she couldn't move. Her feet wouldn't let her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Natalie," Raff hissed. Keith looked at Raff, and the two friends he was with heavy, but fierce eyes.

"I don't think I need to listen to what you have to say, Raff," said Keith cheerfully; trying to act as if Raff wasn't bothering him. He leaned forward, and whispered. "In case you haven't forgotten, or maybe it just slipped your mind, Natalie chose me." This comment made Natalie smile.

Raff tensed up, gripping his hands into fists. "You little piece of shit," he hissed. He moved as close to Keith as he could, but he was on the other side of the table, so all he ended up doing was banging himself hard on it. "I don't think _you_ should talk to me like that."

Keith chuckled sarcastically, but didn't budge. "And why not?" he asked.

This question made Raff angrier, and he leaned over the table, grabbing a fist of Keith's t-shirt in his hand and jerked him close to him. Both of Raff's friends walked behind Keith, as if they wanted to make sure he wouldn't get away. "Stay away from her," demanded Raff. He shook Keith, as if it would help him agree. "Do you understand me?"

"Get off of me, man," hissed Keith, and he easily pushed Raff off of him.

Natalie stomped forward, finally allowing her limbs to move. When she got closer to them, Keith caught her attention, and she could see the anger and annoyance in his gaze.

"Raff," said Natalie, "_leave_."

He turned to look at her, his features getting harder. "Why?" he growled.

"You're not wanted here."

He glared, and for a spit second Natalie saw hurt flash in his gaze, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and instead replaced with one of anger. "I'm not done yet," he said. "I have something I need to know first. Does he," he said, indicating towards Keith. "really have cancer?" He gave Natalie an expectant look, and she hated the way a smile was gracing his face.

She didn't know why this question angered her so much, but before she contemplated on what she was doing, she felt her fist hit something solid, and Raff stumbled back. "Don't you ever say that again," she hissed.

Raff glared at her, rubbing the place where she had just hit him, she was happy to see it was already bruising.

He laughed, before saying, "Whatever."

Natalie didn't know why but she felt her hand fly forward again, but instead, this time, someone held her back and whispered in her ear, "He's not worth it, partner." She nodded listening to Keith's reassuring, comforting voice, backing slowly away from Raff.

Just as Natalie turned around, Keith and Cynthia at her side, she heard Raff call to her, "You'll come back to me, Natalie. Once you realize you've been wasting your time."

She whipped around, but Keith held onto her arm tightly, making sure she wasn't going to run back. "In your dreams," she hissed, before turning around and walking away, from him and what she knew was forever.

*******

**A/N:** _Eh…I don't really have anything to say other than I'm really glad this is a deleted scene and it took a lot for me to actually edit this and post it. And, to Purple Shamrock 17—he's not feeling well in this one either. I really am cruel, aren't I? Don't worry, there are some deleted scenes coming soon where he's feeling well. Thanks for reading and I'll try to get another one up in the next week or so._


	12. Deleted Scene 12

**A/N:** _Hey, guys! So this scene is pretty explanatory, just a Keith/Natalie moment. I really can't remember why I decided to not keep this one, but I think it was because had other ones I liked more. Just a warning, there is some adult content in this scene. And as always enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

**Deleted Scene #12**

***

The next few weeks after Keith's last treatment went by quickly. Natalie worked a lot; she and Keith had been going to their spot more frequently, which she really enjoyed.

It was early Saturday morning and Natalie woke up excited. Today she and Keith were going to go to see a movie, get lunch, and then spend time at their spot. She was excited to spend time with him since she hadn't seen much of him because of increased hours at work.

Excited for the day to start, she quickly got up and began getting ready. She just finished curling her hair when Keith's strong arms wrapped around her waist, and his soft lips began kissing the back of her neck. "Keith!" she said with a laugh. "Stop it!"

"Why?" he asked, but not stopping his kissing. He stopped kissing the back of her neck for a brief moment to say, "I'm just kissing you, is that a crime?"

"You _know _that spot tickles!" she stated, turning around and facing him before he could resume his kissing.

He was grinning. "I know," he smirked. "That's why I kissed you there."

Staring into his eyes, she looped her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, bringing him close enough to her that their chests were touching. "Well," she said, bringing her hand up to gently pull down the collar of his shirt. She felt him tense as her fingernails lightly tickled his skin. When his collar was pulled down enough, she leaned forward and kissed him on his soft skin, just above his collarbone. "Natalie," he moaned. "You know that spot—"

"Drives you crazy," she said, smiling. She loved kissing him there, because every time she did, Keith could barely focus and she loved it; loved knowing that just _her_ kisses could affect him so much.

He stumbled back at her touch, hitting his back against her bathroom wall. Once he was leaning against the wall, she moved so she was kissing him on the lips, her kisses soft and light at first, but they got more intense the more she felt _want_ fill her.

When their kissing got more intense, Keith's hand traveled up her shirt, before his fingers found her bra. At this, Natalie's fingers found the button of his jeans. Lightly, she trailed her fingers across his skin, before she unbuttoned his pants.

"God, Natalie," breathed Keith, when her hand disappeared in his jeans. He moaned and closed his eyes, before breathing out deeply, "Whatever you do, _don't _stop."

She smiled against his lips, and pulled away just enough to say, "I think we're going to miss our movie…"

***

**A/N**: _I knew I had a scene where Keith was feeling well, and I'd stay he was feeling quite good in this scene. __ Hopefully, you enjoyed this and thanks for reading._


	13. Deleted Scene 13

**A/N: **_This is just another random Keith/Natalie moment I had. I'm not even sure where I have planned to originally have it. As you'll be able to tell this scene is kind of like the Spiked Heels scene from the movie. Thanks again for the reviews and hope you enjoy!_

**Deleted Scene #13**

*******

"We're going out," stated Keith, walking into the living room where Natalie was reading a book.

"What?" asked Natalie distracted, not even taking her attention away from her book.

"We're going out," said Keith again. Natalie could tell he was getting aggravated that she wasn't glancing up, but she was in a _really_ good part of her book.

"Where?" she asked after a few moments.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Keith walk around to the back of the couch, placing his hands on her shoulders, before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "Ice cream."

This simple gesture caused goose bumps to appear on her arms, causing Natalie to finally take her attention off her book and onto Keith. She leaned her head back so she could see him. "Ice cream? In January?"

"Yes, ice cream," he said, rolling his eyes.

Natalie rolled her eyes back. "Okay, but I have to finish this chapter first."

He frowned and before she even had a change to react, he leaned over her, grabbed the book from her hands, and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Hey!" she exclaimed, glaring at him, before getting up, planning on retrieving her book, but Keith got to it first.

"Keith! Give me my book back!"

"No!" he said.

At this, she ran at him, but he began running and they chased each other around the couch a few times. At one point she was just about to grab the back of his shirt, but he suddenly jumped on top of the couch and over to the other side, and successfully got away from her.

Natalie tried to do the same, but was not as graceful as Keith, and instead of landing safely on her feet, she fell onto her knees. Before she had time to get up, she felt Keith gently push her onto her back and straddled her. "Caught ya," he said.

"Actually, _I _was the one trying to catch you," she reminded.

Keith just smirked. "Oh, yeah."

"Can I have my book back now?" she asked, trying to get free, but Keith continued to gently trap her wrists, not allowing her to get up.

"No," he said. "Can we please go get ice cream now…and then when you come home you can finish your _whole_ book and not just a chapter?"

The idea did sounded tempting to Natalie, but she really wanted to finish her chapter. "No," she said defiantly.

Keith didn't respond to this and instead bent down and began trailing kisses up her neck, and when he reached her lips he whispered, "Please." His breath was tickling her and caused even more goose bumps to appear "Please, please, please…."

"O-okay," said Natalie, melting into his touch. There was _no_ way she could say no to him, not when he was kissing her like _that_.

"Great," he said happily, before getting off of her.

She didn't move, only lied there, trying to get her body to cooperate. How was it possible that his kisses could still affect her like this?

*******

Natalie pulled her coat closer to her as they walked into the small ice cream parlor. "This is crazy, who comes and has ice cream in January, especially when it's snowing?"

Keith stopped suddenly, causing Natalie to bump into him; he turned around, and smirking said, "I do, _we_ do." There were only a few people in the parlor, so they were able to make their order quickly.

Natalie got a simple chocolate ice cream with sprinkles on it, and Keith, well…Natalie swore she had never seen that much ice cream in one sitting…okay, maybe she had. He had three scoops of chocolate ice cream, with marshmallows, sprinkles, fudge, caramel and whip cream, and Natalie was pretty sure that there was probably mixed in.

"Are you going to be able to eat all of that?" she inquired as they took their seats in the back, next to two young teenage boys.

"Duh."

They ate their ice cream in silence, Natalie sneaking some bites of Keith's ice cream when she could.

"You're going to get a brain freeze," she commented as she watched Keith swallow two huge spoonfuls of ice cream in a row.

"Na," he said, shaking his head.

Fifteen minutes later, and two brain freezes on Keith part, they were both finishing up the last of their ice cream.

The two young teenagers that were sitting next to Natalie were really starting to bother her; she had no idea why, but they just _wouldn't stop staring_.

She was just about to tell Keith this, but when she looked up, she saw Keith glaring at them. He glared at them for a few more seconds, before Natalie saw him purposely dropped his last spoonful of ice cream onto the table. "Oh, God," he groaned.

Smirking, Natalie said, trying to bite back a laugh, "Be careful, would you?" She took some napkins too wipe up the mess.

"Am I going to get into trouble for that? Are-are you going to punish me for this?" He looked extremely concerned.

Natalie raised her eyebrows, placing her elbows on the table, and leaning up close to him before saying, "I might have to."

Keith took in a deep breath. "'Cause you know how I feel about all that stuff."

Natalie picked up her plastic spoon that was sitting in her empty ice cream bowl. "Look, Partner. You know the deal."

He breathed in deeply again. "But those spiky heels _really _hurt me." His voice was deep and husky. "And-and those handcuffs…." He shuddered as if in pain.

Natalie brought her the end of her spoon and lightly trailed it down the side of his face. "Keith… you've been a bad boy," she poked him with the spoon with every word, "and now you got to pay the price."

He closed his eyes, as if in pleasure, and Natalie glanced over at the two teenagers, who could not take their eyes off of Keith. "Do you mind?" she said irritated.

Both boys tore their gaze away from Keith and to her before nodding, looking incredibly shocked at what was going on. "Let's go," spoke Natalie, and quietly into Keith's ear.

He frowned. "But, _they_ hurt," he whined, bringing his lower lip out in a pout. Natalie stood up, and so did Keith, albeit slowly.

"Too bad," she whispered, "you've been a bad boy." She grabbed his hand and dragged a very reluctant Keith out of the parlor. Once they were out of sight, they both started laughing, not being able to get the look of the two teenagers' faces out of their mind.

"Shows them not to stare at my girl," said Keith in between laughs.

At this, Natalie glanced up to him, eyes shining. "My girl?"

He stopped laughing, and grabbed her hand, gently to pulling her to lean up against his chest. "My girl," he whispered into her ear.

***


	14. Deleted Scene 14

**A/N**_: Hey, guys! This is just another Keith/Natalie scene. Again, I'm not really sure why I didn't post it, most likely it was because I couldn't find a good place to put it in the story without it seeming really random. I think it was suppose to go somewhere when Keith was still in the hospital recovering from pneumonia. Hope you enjoy it regardless and thanks again for the reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene #14**

"Hey, partner," said Keith, with a huge grin on his face, as Natalie walked into his small hospital room. "Finally. I thought you were never going to get here!" His voice was still hoarse from his coughing, but it was steadily getting better. He still had a slight fever, but it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, before grabbing a chair and pulling it close next to his bed. "What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just watching T.V. I'm _really_ bored." He changed his position a little so he could see her better. "But now you're here," he said happily, his eyes shining.

"Cynthia wanted to come see you, but Mom and Dad wouldn't let her."

"Why not?" asked Keith.

"They think she's been annoying you," laughed Natalie.

He shook his head. "Na, she's entertaining. Plus, I'm getting _really_ good at coloring Hannah Montana pictures."

Natalie laughed again, just as a Rachel walked in. "How are you feeling today, Keith?" she asked as she grabbed his file and began reading it.

"Fine," he responded, looking like he was dreading something.

"Do we still have to do chemo today?" he asked. Natalie shook her head; she couldn't believe that she had forgotten that this was the normal day for him to get his chemo treatment.

"Sorry," frowned Rachel. "When's the last time you ate something?" she asked, glancing up from the file and to him.

"I dunno…"

"Have you had lunch today?" Keith shook his head. "You're going to have to eat something; you know that it's not good to get chemo on an empty stomach."

"I know, but I'm not really that hungry…"

"Well, how about you try and eat something?"

"All right," sighed Keith.

"What would you like?" asked Rachel, glancing at him expectantly.

"Um, just whatever."

"How about I bring you back a surprise?" she said, trying to make eating more exciting.

"Okay," said Keith, a small smile gracing his face.

Once Rachel exited the room, Natalie turned to him and said, "I forgot, chemo today."

Keith rested his head on the back of his bed. "Yeah," he said dejectedly. "I don't want to," he whined.

Natalie grabbed his hand. "I know, but I'll be here."

He smiled at this, but before he could say something, Rachel was already walking back in with a tray of food. "That was fast," said Keith, sitting up straighter as Rachel placed his food on a tray in front of Keith. "This is a lot of food," he commented as he grabbed a fork.

"You don't have to eat it all, just try and eat at least some, okay?"

He opened a cup of red Jell-O and took a small spoonful. "I know, I know," he mumbled.

"I'll be back in about a half hour to start your chemo."

"K," said Keith as he took another bite of his Jell-O.

Natalie watched Keith as he slowly ate his Jell-O and once he was done, he took a small bite of what looked like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I really miss your mom's cooking," he said.

Natalie laughed, before saying, "She would _love_ to hear you say that."

"I guess she's spoiled me," he said, giving her a lopsided grin, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"She wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

A half hour later, Rachel took Keith's almost empty food tray away, before setting up his chemo drip. Once Rachel left, Keith laid his head back against his hospital bed and got comfortable. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when he turned to look over at Natalie that he noticed she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Natalie made a half-shrug with her shoulders, and looked a little hesitant before speaking, "Does it hurt?"

Keith gave her a confused look. "What?"

"The chemo?" He continued to look confused. "When you're getting it, I mean. Like right now," she asked..

"Na," he shook his head, his confusion gone. "Not really, no. Only one time, when I was first going through chemo, the needle got loose when I was sleeping and it burned my skin."

"The chemo burned you?" she asked, shivering. She couldn't image how strong the drug must be to burn the skin.

"Yeah."

Natalie was silent for a while before she whispered, "I just can't imagine."

"Imagine what?" he asked.

"Going through what you're going through. I mean, you've been dealing with this for," Natalie stopped, she couldn't recall him ever telling her how old he had been when he had been diagnosed.

Keith looked a little uncomfortable at her statement, but then added, "Since I was sixteen."

"Three years," she continued. "I just—you've got to be a really strong person to do that."

Keith looked even more uncomfortable, and a blush was rising on his cheeks when he said, "I wouldn't say I'm strong."

"But, _you _are," she stated seriously. "You really are."

"I wouldn't say that," he mumbled again, playing with his sheet.

"Why?"

"'Cause, I don't think I've been that strong, honestly."

"Why would you say that?"

He looked up at her for a few seconds, but then averted his gaze to his lap. "That's just…show. I mean…this—it's a lot more emotionally draining and difficult than I make it seem."

Natalie grabbed his hand and softly fan her fingers up and down the back of it. "Well, _I_ still think you're strong, wonderful, and amazing,"

Keith cracked a smile, before leaning forward so their foreheads were touching, and instead of replying to her comments he just said, "You're mine."

"I'm yours," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** _Just so you guys know, for some reason all of my page beaks have disappeared (in all my stories), so if you noticed that any previous deleted scenes don't have them, I am going to try and fix them soon (probably once I'm done with school in a few weeks). Thanks for reading! _


	15. Deleted Scene 15

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! I know, I know. I haven't updated in two weeks. But, I am done with school now, so I should hopefully be updating every other day or so. Just so you're aware, I only have five more deleted scenes left to post._

_As for this scene, I feel bad posting this one, since it's not a very good one…at all and you've waited a long time. Anyways, this was just another one of Natalie's nightmares. It's kind of confusing, and the reason I didn't use it was simply because I didn't like it. You'll probably notice that the ending is kind of the same as the first nightmare in chapter one, since I just took that part out and re-wrote a different nightmare that I liked. Hopefully, you enjoy it anyway! _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene #15**

_It was foggy at first, but the farther Natalie walked forward the thinner the fog got. When the fog finally cleared, she recognized where she was immediately. Brooke's house. She was confused; she didn't know why she was here and why everything just felt _weird_._

_Walking up the steps to Brooke's front door, she knocked. Brooke answered immediately—almost as if she was expecting her. She gave Natalie a sad look. "How are you?" Brooke asked._

"_I'm fine, why?" responded Natalie. Everything was fine, right? At the upset and almost worried look Brooke gave her, though, she began to feel doubtful. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Natalie asked, suddenly remembering that Brooke was supposed to be at Notre Dame, studying._

"_I came down, for, you know."_

"_For what?" Her heart began beating wildly. Something was wrong; she could feel it. _

"_For," Brooke hesitated, as if she wasn't sure she should continue. "For Keith's funeral," she finally whispered._

"_Funeral," Natalie choked out. The word felt so wrong coming out of her mouth. Slowly nodding, Brooke grabbed a hold of Natalie's hand, as if trying to comfort her. "I don't know what you're talking about," muttered Natalie, trying to fight back tears. She wasn't going to believe this; she wasn't going to believe that Keith was really…dead. She tried to fight to get out of Brooke's grip, but Brooke held on and led her to sit down the bench near the front door._

"_Natalie—"_

"_You're making this all up! You're just still mad that I'm dating Keith and-and that I broke up with Raff."_

_For some reason, Natalie noticed tears fill Brooke's eyes. "Natalie, I'm not making this up. And I'm not mad at you or Keith, we made up a long time ago—months ago."_

_A tear fell out of Natalie's eye and down her cheek. "He's-he's not dead," she said, as if this would convince Brooke to think otherwise. "I-I would remember if he died."_

"_Natalie, do you remember that he got pneumonia…and that his body was too weak and he couldn't fight it off?" _

_The memories hit her like she had been punched. She remembered now, remembered every single horrible detail. "Right." She let out a small sob before saying, "He died—he died because of me! If I would have just taken better care of him…" She looked at Brooke. _

"_Natalie, don't blame yourself. Keith wouldn't want that."_

"_Oh my god," she whispered. "Oh my god." _

"_It's okay," soothed Brooke._

"_Okay? How can it be okay? Keith—he's gone—he's gone forever," her voice cracked. How would she ever be all right again? How would she ever be able to move on? She was never going to forget him. Ever._

"_You'll be fine, it'll just take time. You have me and your family to help you get through this…."_

"_Fine, no. I'll never be fine. He took a part of me with him when he died."_

"_What's that?"_

"_My heart." It was true; she felt empty, hollow, and broken. This wasn't something she could get fixed. She had given her heart to Keith, and he had left her, taking her heart with him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _I promise you all that the next scene will be a lot more exciting than this! Thanks for reading!_


	16. Deleted Scene 16

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. I know I said that I'd be posting every few days, but last week was crazy. I'm really going to start posting soon, 'cause I want to finish posting these, it has taken me far too long. _

_This scene is the original birthday part scene; it's not very developed. Originally, I didn't have Keith in the hospital very long for pneumonia, so he was able to have his birthday at Natalie's house. Hope you enjoy and thanks to Purple Shamrock 17 for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene #16**

The sun was setting and the house was beginning to darken, but Natalie didn't turn the lights on. She wanted it to be dark. "Is he here yet, Cynthia?" asked Natalie as she walked out of the kitchen and stood behind Cynthia, who was currently peaking through the curtains on the watch for Keith and his dad.

She shook her head. "No."

At the tiny bit of worry in Cynthia's voice Natalie said, "He'll be here, don't worry," before walking back into the kitchen.

As soon as Natalie walked in, Caroline looked up at her and said, "Just finished frosting the cake. Is Cynthia still on watch?"

Natalie smiled. "Yup, she's pretty excited." She took a seat at the table, and picked up a few raspberries and started placing them on the edges of the cake.

"Do you know what Keith and his dad were doing today?" asked Caroline as she started mixing some raspberry sherbet and sprite together, making some punch.

"I'm not sure, they probably worked on their trucks all day." She finished placing the last of raspberries on the cake, before standing up.

Caroline smiled as she grabbed some strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries, dropping them into the punch, before taking it over to the dinning room table and placing it in the center. "I hope so; I know Keith has been dying to work on it with him."

Natalie grabbed the cake and placed it in the dining room table. She then proceeded to take nineteen candles and place them on it. "You know, I can never figure out what he is fixing on that truck. I just don't get it."

Caroline laughed. "Who knows, but Keith sure seems to be able to occupy his time with it."

"Ye—"

"They're here! They're here!" screamed Cynthia as she ran into the kitchen. "We have to hide!"

Quickly, all three of them crouched behind the dining room table. The doorbell rang and both Caroline and Cynthia glanced over to Natalie. "Doesn't he have a key?" whispered her mom.

Natalie nodded. "Yes, I don't know why he's not using it. He'll figure it out." The doorbell rang once more, before they heard the key being put into the lock and the door opened.

"Hello?" Keith spoke. "Why are all the lights off?" he commented. The door closed, and at that moment all three of them jumped up.

"Surprise!" they all screamed at once.

Henry turned the lights on, grinning. All four glanced at Keith who had yet to utter a sound. He stood there, mouth open, completely surprised.

"Keith?"

He took a step forward. His eyes trailed over the cake, presents, and all of the decorations. "Is this," he stopped, glancing behind his shoulder to look at his dad, "is this for me?"

"Is it someone else's birthday?" asked Natalie.

"No," he said slowly, a smile gracing his face.

Natalie walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, did you guys have fun?"

Keith nodded, a wide grin adoring his face. "Yup, we worked on our trucks."

"We knew it," laughed Natalie, shaking her head. "Hey, Henry, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. That cake looks fantastic, Keith's favorite," he commented, as he made his way over to the table. He and Caroline started talking and Natalie, Keith, and Cynthia sat at the dining room table.

"So, you wanna open your presents? We can have cake after," asked Cynthia, looking extremely excited.

Keith took a sit at the table, still looking a bit shocked. "Sure."

At that, both Henry and Caroline took a seat at the table, ready to watch Keith open his presents.

"Open my present first, Keith!" said Cynthia, grabbing a blue wrapped package and handing it to him.

Keith looked a little overwhelmed, and carefully opened his present. When he saw what it was, his grin grew huge and his eyes twinkled. "Thanks, Cynthia."

"I picked it out all by myself."

"This is great," he said sincerely.

"It's a book about how to fix trucks," she informed him.

He thumbed through some of the pages in the book, before glancing up to Cynthia. "Thanks a lot. I'll read some of it tonight."

Cynthia couldn't stop smiling. Keith opened the presents from Natalie's parents which were clothes. He got a new hoodie, which he liked since Natalie had yet to give his back. "Thanks a lot," he smiled. "These are great," he said, glancing at all of the clothes he had.

"I'm glad you like them, dear," said Caroline.

Natalie pushed the last few presents towards Keith. "Open mine," she smiled

He smiled back and he opened the first one. "How'd you—"

"I figure you'd want to start playing something new on your guitar. You've been playing from the same book for months."

He flipped through the book. "These songs look really cool."

"Well, you'll have to learn one and play it for me." At this Keith blushed.

"I don't know."

Natalie pouted. "Why not?"

Keith looked uncomfortable. "I'm just not that good."

"Oh, please," sighed Natalie. "I can hear you play and you are good, really good."

Natalie waited for a response. Finally, a bit shyly he said, "I don't know…maybe."

"Don't worry, Natalie, he's never played in front of me either," replied Henry.

"Well, I think we'll have to change that," smiled Natalie, noticing how this comments seemed to make Keith a bit uncomfortable.

Keith opened Natalie's other present, which was a year subscription to a truck magazine that he was always reading.

"Here you go, Keith," said Henry, handing his last gift over, which was a card.

"Thanks, Dad," said Keith as he began opening the card. As he read the card, his mouth gaped open in shock. "Really?" he asked a few seconds later.

Henry nodded. "Yup, you've wanting them for a while."

"What did you get?" asked Natalie, gently grabbing the card from Keith.

"A new set of tires!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement as a grin spread across his face. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, ready for some cake?" Keith nodded and Natalie just loved how happy he looked.

After Keith opened his presents, they spent the next few hours eating cake and just talking. Around ten that night, Henry left, having to go to work in the early morning. Natalie could tell that Keith was getting excited to move back to his dad's house in a few weeks.

After Henry left, Natalie got ready for bed. Just as she was taking her ponytail out of her hair she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Thanks for everything," whispered Keith into her ear, hugging her closer to him.

She turned around to get a better look at him. "No problem, how does it feel to be nineteen?" she asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"I don't know….The same, different…weird, _really_ weird."

"Weird? How can a birthday make you feel weird?" asked Natalie, not understanding where Keith was coming from.

He shrugged. "It probably sounds stupid, but I never thought I was going to make it to my nineteenth birthday. I just never thought it was going to happen. So, now that it has it's just weird…."

Natalie nodded in understanding. "I get what you're saying, but I'm glad that you did," breathed Natalie. "More than glad."

Keith bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Me too," he smiled. "Anyways, I came in to say goodnight," He yawned, as Natalie reluctantly let go of him.

Natalie yawned too. "Goodnight, Keith, Happy Birthday, again."

Keith smiled. "Night. I love you," he said.

Natalie grinned. "Love you," she repeated. She watched as he made his way out of her room, and once the door was closed she whispered out loud, "Love you more than you'll ever believe."

* * *

**A/N:** _I just realized that Pete and Zach were not in this scene…and I have no idea why. I guess that explains why this was deleted…._


	17. Deleted Scene 17

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! Here's another deleted scene. Yay, finally! I was going to use this, but my friend suggested that it was kind of awkward, especially since it happened in the hospital. I think you'll get what I mean once you read it. I hope you enjoy it regardless! Thanks to Purple Shamrock 17 for reviewing._

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene #17**

The sun was just rising when Natalie found a parking spot at the hospital. She and Keith got out of her car and Keith walked sluggishly behind her, as it was too early for him. Natalie smiled to herself; she always thought he looked adorable when he had just woken up.

"What?" he asked, noticing Natalie biting her lip to prevent herself from grinning at his appearance.

"Nothing." Keith gave her a look like he didn't believe her, and was wondering why she was trying not to grin. They walked into the hospital and Keith signed himself in, while Natalie found them some empty seats. They didn't have to wait long, and a nurse, Julie, called for Keith less than fifteen minutes later.

They followed Julie into a tiny room where Keith was going to get his treatment. His last treatment. "How are you today, Keith?" Julie asked and Keith got situated in the tiny hospital bed. "Excited?" Keith lifted his arm palm side up, allowing the nurse to rub his skin with an alcohol swab and get ready for his IV drip.

Keith gave her a lopsided grin. "Yup, last treatment."

"What are you going to do now?" Julie asked, hanging of a bag of saline and gently sticking a needle in his vein. He didn't even flinch; however, Natalie had to look away. A few treatments ago, Keith had finally allowed Natalie to come into the room with him, but she still couldn't watch him getting plucked with such a large needle.

"Oh, I don't know," stated Keith wistfully.

"Well, you have tons of choices, don't you?" Keith nodded and Julie smiled at him before saying, "I'll be back in an hour or so, let me know if you need anything."

Keith leaned back in the chair to get comfortable, and then turned to look over at Natalie, who had taken a book out of her purse and was already deep into reading a chapter. Keith continued to stare at her for a few minutes, before she lifted her gaze up from her book. "Yes?" she asked, glancing at him.

Keith raised his eyebrow. "You brought a book?"

Natalie rolled her eyes at the surprised tone in his voice. "Duh," she said, before glancing back down to the page she was on.

"I think you read too much."

Natalie only gave a sarcastic laugh, and didn't take her eyes off of the page. "You know, you could try to read sometime, it might keep you occupied," she said, looking up to Keith again, who still hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Na," he shook his head. "I can't sit still long enough."

"You're hopeless," stated Natalie, going back to her book. Keith stared at her for a few more seconds, before he grabbed the remote next to his chair and turned the television on.

Natalie glanced up to see what he was watching. "How is it that _every time_ you turn on the T.V. you find a channel about trucks?"

"Because," he started seriously, "most people, unlike you, are interested in them. Trucks are more interesting than books."

"Oh, you think so?" said Natalie, placing her book on the chair next to her. Keith nodded, watching Natalie's movements.

"Definitely," he said, still not taking his eyes off of her. Natalie walked up next to Keith, sitting on the extra room left on Keith's small hospital bed.

Natalie shook her head in disappointment. "I don't know, Keith, I think we need to change that."

"How?" he asked innocently. Natalie began gently running her fingernails up Keith's right arm, causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"I think I may have some ideas." He shivered again and goosebumps appeared on his arms; Natalie moved closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"W-what could those ideas b-be?" stuttered Keith, Natalie brought her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through it.

At this, Keith closed his eyes, and Natalie could feel his warm breath against her cheek. "Partner," he moaned, "not here," he pleaded desperately.

"Why not?" she asked, the question not above a whisper. She ran her fingers through his hair again, and Keith issued another low moan.

"Natalie," breathed Keith, "I don't think this is such a good—" Before he could finish, Natalie crashed her lips against his, running her tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to moan into her mouth.

Natalie wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but when she heard someone clear their throat, she jumped up, and rushed to her chair, grabbing her book and hiding her face behind it; however, Natalie secretly watched Keith's reaction from the top of her book.

The nurse smiled as she walked over to Keith, giving him a knowing wink, which made Keith blush and avert his gaze from the nurse and to his lap. The nurse didn't speak, as she discarded the empty saline bag, and replaced it with the chemo. "I'll be back to check on you, Keith," said the nurse, Keith only grunted into reply.

Once the nurse was gone, Keith spoke up, "Partner, what am I going to do with you?" Natalie moved the book away from her face, grinning.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, as if nothing had just transpired.

He shook his head, smiling, not bothering to answer. "You know, someday they're going to kick you out of the hospital," he smirked, "for good."

Natalie just smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed it. I will try my hardest to update another scene by the end of this week! Thanks for reading and please review if you can!_


	18. Deleted Scene 18

**A/N: **_Thanks for all of the reviews! The last three deleted scenes I have are from the epilogue. The only reason I deleted this scene was because the epilogue was already ridiculously long and I felt that this scene wasn't exactly needed. I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene #18**

The rest of February flew by and Natalie was getting a good amount of her wedding planning done; however, the biggest thing she hadn't planned yet was the actual wedding location. It wasn't that she and Keith hadn't looked; it was the fact that nothing felt _right_. She couldn't explain it.

She and Keith had just gotten home from yet another possible wedding location, and it hadn't been what they had been looking for. She was now sitting on the futon in Keith's living room, hugging a small throw pillow to her chest, extremely upset.

"Partner, it's okay. Don't-don't cry. We'll find something. I promise," said Keith soothingly, looking a bit confused at what he was supposed to do with her.

"We won't! We're not going to find the perfect place," she wailed. At first, she had remained optimistic, but now, weeks after looking for the perfect wedding location, she was beginning to become doubtful.

"Sweetie," said Keith, sitting down next to her and rubbing circles gentle on her back. "We'll find the perfect place, I promise."

"That's what you say every single time we find a place we don't like, and we haven't found one! We can't get married if we don't have a place to get married at! We're never going to get married at this rate." She was getting more nervous the more she thought about it. She was right; if she and Keith couldn't find a place to get married at…they weren't going to be able to get married.

Keith was just about to say something, but his cell phone rang. He twined his fingers with Natalie's, his way of trying to comfort her, as he glanced down at his phone. "It's my dad. He's probably calling to see if we liked the place," he said. "Everything's going to be okay, all right?" He waited for her to give a small nod, before answering his phone. Natalie only paid half attention to what he was saying, her mind on only one thing…her wedding.

However, when Keith hung up, she was shocked to see he had a huge grin on his face. It made her kind of mad, why wasn't he as worried as she was? Just as she was about to voice this, he said, excitement laced in his voice, "My dad says he knows of one place—one we haven't been to."

"Really?" asked Natalie. "Can we go see it? Now?"

"Well, it's a half hour away—"

"I don't care! I wanna see it. Keith, this could be _it_."

He chuckled, and said, "All right, let's go." She knew he would do anything to make her stop crying and be happy. Quickly, they gathered up their stuff, left the apartment, and were off in less than five minutes.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a small looking cottage. "This is it?" she asked, glancing at Keith for confirmation.

"Yup," answered Keith, glancing back down at the address he had scribbled on a piece of paper. "I know it doesn't look like a lot, but you want to get married outside and according to my dad the backyard is stunning."

Natalie squealed in excitement, as she unhooked her seatbelt. "Okay, let's go check it out!"

"Partner," started Keith quietly. "I don't want you getting too excited, all right? If this isn't the perfect place, just know that we'll find one, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, not really paying attention to what he was saying. She just wanted to check out this location. Wanted to see if it was _it_.

Natalie followed Keith to the front door of the cottage, and after Keith rang the doorbell they both waited patiently. An elderly lady opened the door a few minutes later. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I was told that you do wedding's here," started Keith, he was just about to say something more, but the lady's eyes get wide with excitement.

"Oh, we sure do," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Patty, and you are?"

"Keith," he said, shaking her hand. "Zetterstrom." Natalie noticed something flicker across the lady's face, but Keith didn't seem to notice. "And this is my fiancée Natalie," he said, motioning to Natalie who was standing close by his side.

"Nice to meet you guys, just follow me through here, and I'll show you where we'd hold the wedding." As Keith and Natalie followed her, she asked, "So, when is the wedding?"

"June twenty-second," supplied Keith. "We know it's getting close to the date, but we really hope we can have it on that day."

"That's such a nice time of the year. And it's perfect for here too, since that's when our flowers are the prettiest." She stopped the backdoor, and opened it.

As soon as Natalie caught sight of the white gazebo, she knew. This was the place. There was just something about it that she just felt connected to. "This is beautiful," she said.

Patty smiled, and motioned for them to follow her. "In June, all of the flowers will blossom, and there will be flowers that grow along the gazebo and around it as well," she stated. She then began to show Natalie and Keith where the seats would be positioned. Once Patty was done explaining everything, she glanced at Natalie and Keith expectantly. "What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? You can be honest."

Natalie glanced over to Keith, and she could tell he was thinking the same exact thing. She turned to Patty, her smile reaching her eyes. "This is the _perfect_ place."

"Excellent," she said. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want to talk the specifics now?" she asked.

Natalie nodded, and Keith said, "Let me just call my dad back and let him know. He's probably waiting by the phone. This place was his idea anyway."

Natalie nodded and while Keith stepped a few feet away to call his dad, Natalie explained how she wanted the wedding to look. A few minutes later, Keith walked back over, and at the look on his face Natalie, felt her heart skip a beat and she said, "What's wrong?"

"This is where my mom and dad got married," he said, sounding extremely shocked.

"Really?" asked Natalie. "Why did your dad not tell us about this place in the first place?"

"He didn't want my—_our_—decision to be swayed because this is where he and mom got married."

Natalie grabbed his hand in hers, while Patty hesitantly asked, "Keith, what are your parents names?"

"Henry and Sandra."

Recognition crossed Patty's face, and she said, "I knew you looked familiar. You look so much like your mom."

Keith perked up at this, and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, gosh, was she beautiful."

Keith gave her a sad smile and said, "Yeah, yeah, she was." Natalie could tell Keith noticed a look of surprise cross Patty's face, and not wanting to make the moment awkward he said, "She died seven years ago. In a c-car accident."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

He gave her a small smile, and Natalie could tell his eyes were getting a bit glossy. "Thanks. This is definitely the perfect place," he added. "It'll be kind of like she'll be here, with me, on one of the most important days of my life."

Patty smiled at him and said kindly, "Oh, Keith, she's not going to be with you just on your wedding day, because she's _always_ with you. Every day, every moment."

* * *

**A/N:** _I will be posting the next scene within a day or two. Just so you guys know, the last two are in Keith's POV! Thanks for reading!_


	19. Deleted Scene 19

**A/N: **_I know, I know…I should have updated ages ago, but here we go. This scene is actually just something I wrote because I had inspiration for it while I was writing the epilogue. I know some of you have already read this, but I decided that I should post it. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene #19**

He paced back and forth nervously. He could do this. Couldn't he? The more seconds that passed, however, the more he began doubting himself.

Maybe he should just wait. Give himself more time to think on _exactly _how to approach this subject.

Shaking his head, he quickly raised his hand and knocked hesitantly on Pete's office door—he _was_ going to do this.

Today.

And now.

He swallowed thickly when he heard Pete's voice call out, "Keith, come in."

With clammy fingers, he opened the door, and walked in, hoping Pete couldn't tell how nervous he was and see how much he was visibly shaking. "Hey, Mr. Anderson," he mumbled, closing the door behind him.

"Keith, there was no need to knock," he stated, shaking his head. "All of these years and you still haven't learned…Also, remember _it's_ Pete."

"Yeah-yeah I know…it just slipped my mind…" he trailed off. A lot had been slipping his mind today—putting the milk in the cupboard, putting the toaster in the fridge…

"Sit down," prompted Pete, indicating for Keith to sit in the chair that was in front of his desk.

"Okay," said Keith nervously. Once he was sitting, he kept his gaze focused out the window, while his legs bounced up and down in nervousness.

"How've you been, Keith?" asked Pete. At this question, Keith averted his gaze to Pete's instead. Keith thought Pete was looking pretty intimidating today. Or maybe he had he always looked that intimidating and had he just never realized it…

He swallowed thickly before saying, "I'm good. Really good. How're you?"

"I'm great. Getting more time to do my photography. Shop still getting good business?"

Keith grinned at this question, not being able to help himself. "Yup, it's doing really well. Thanks for asking."

"That's good to know." Keith felt his grin waver as Pete's face turned to one of seriousness. "Now," started Pete, "what was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't ready for this. Today wasn't a good day. Maybe he needed to wait a few day…few weeks…then he could—

"Keith?"

"Oh! Um, w-well," he stuttered. "You see it has to do with Natalie…" He stopped to clear his throat.

"I suspected as much," mentioned Pete, smiling.

Keith tried to smile back, but honestly, he felt like he was going to throw up. "You see, Mr. Anderson—I mean Pete—I love Natalie…a lot…and you see I don't want to be with anyone else…_ever_. And you see…she's the most amazing, beautiful girl…ever…and I want to…you see…"

"Keith?"

"Uh yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh." He frowned. He bit his lip, for a few seconds, and then said, "I know I never went to college…but I have the shop and I make good money. I'll be able to support her…and everything. And if you just say yes I'll be the happiest guy—_person_—alive."

"Say yes to what, Keith?" Keith's eyes snapped to Pete's and he rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Um…you don't get what I'm asking you, do you?"

"No," replied Pete and Keith wondered why he looked so amused.

"Oh."

The silence was deafening to Keith, and he swallowed thickly. Finally, after a few minutes, he said, "What I'm trying to ask you, sir, is…I would like your blessing to-to ask Natalie to marry me."

There he said it. He _had_ asked.

Pete's reaction, though, was not what Keith had been expecting. He began cracking up, laughing so hard that Keith was positive he could see tears in his eyes. Keith just stared at him. He didn't know what else to do. He tried thinking of something to say, but his voice didn't seem to want to work. Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, he croaked out a small, "Um…"

"Oh, gosh, Keith, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to laugh, but I couldn't help it."

"Was the question really that funny?" he asked, hating himself for sounding so hurt. But he kind of was.

Pete sobered up at this, hearing the hurt in Keith's voice. "Absolutely not, Keith. It's just—I knew exactly what you were trying to ask me."

"You did?" asked Keith, eyes wide, slowly feeling better.

"Keith, I knew _why_ you were coming here."

"You did—and-and you just sat there, letting me make a fool of myself?"

"It was too good to pass up. I won't have many of these conversations in my life. You looked like you were about to pass out or throw up…"

Keith just bit his lip, not sure how to answer that question. The truth was he had—still did—feel like he might pass out or throw up.

"And Keith," began Pete, smiling. Keith stood up straighter in his chair. "I would want no one else but _you_ to marry my daughter."

"Really?"

"Really," replied Pete. "I _know_ you will take care of her, and I _know_ you love her and will support her though good and difficult times. I wouldn't want anyone else sitting in that chair asking me what you're asking me."

"Thank you, Mr.—Pete. It means a lot and I love Natalie with all my heart, and I just want to make her my wife."

"Well, you've got my blessing; you just need to ask Natalie." He smiled.

Keith's smiled wavered. "Yeah, I need to ask her…"

"Keith, I wouldn't be worried. Natalie loves you and I don't think she wants to be with anyone else either…She's hopelessly in love with you, if I do say so myself."

At this, Keith's grin came back—so huge that it hurt his cheeks. "Thank you," he said. He got up from his seat, getting ready to leave. "Well, thanks for taking your time to talk with me," he stated, as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Natalie's a lucky woman, Keith."

Keith blushed. "Thanks…"

"I would say that I'm excited for you to be part of the family, but I can't, since you've been part of this family for the past six years."

Tears blurred Keith's vision, and he gave Pete a thankful smile before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Yup, he was _definitely_ the happiest guy—person—alive.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading. The last deleted scene will be…the bachelor party!_


	20. Deleted Scene 20

**A/N: **_So here is the last deleted scene I have. I guess it's not technically deleted; I just got inspiration to write it while I was writing the epilogue. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it; it was a lot of fun to write!__Just a warning, this scene is rated M for drinking and sexual references._

_

* * *

_

**Deleted Scene: 20**

Keith heard the door to his apartment fly open, and inwardly groaned as he heard Zach yell, "Are you ready for the craziest, wildest, drunkest night ever!"

Honestly, part of him was a little (okay, maybe more than a little) nervous regarding what Zach had planned for his bachelor party—this _was _Zach. He was known for crazy, unruly parties…And plus, there was a perfectly good reason to be nervous. For the past month all Zach had been doing was talking about his crazy party ideas. The more Keith heard about them, but more worried he got (he didn't really want a bunch of strippers dressed as cops, giving him a lap dance...). Why would he even want to look at another girl, he _had_ Natalie, who he thought was the sexiest, hottest, most beautiful woman...ever. So, if anyone would be giving him a lap dance, it would be her.

Keith finished brushing his teeth, before he walked into the living room, where Zach was leisurely resting on the futon. "C'mon, man, let's get going," he said jumping up. "You're taking up precious drinking time."

"Dude, chill, I'm ready," said Keith, grabbing his wallet. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"In the taxi," said Zach simply. "Drinking the beer. Now, if we don't hurry up they will have drank it all."

"Taxi?" asked Keith.

Zach nodded, while rolling his eyes at the same time. "How else do you think we're going to get places?" he said as if this was the most obvious thing. "Now," he started, tossing Keith a shirt he had been holding, "put that on, and we'll be going."

"I'm already wearing something," said Keith. He was beginning to wonder how much Zach had already drank.

"Just put it on! I have planned your bachelor party, and you will do as I say. So _put on _the damn shirt."

At this, Keith unfolded the shirt to see what it was of. Knowing Zach long enough, he knew he wouldn't be demanding he put on a shirt without good reason. He glared at the fabric as soon as he say what it said, before looking up to Zach and saying, "I am _not _wearing this!"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"This is your bachelor party, so you have to wear it!"

"I am _not _whipped!" he said, glancing back down at the shirt, which had the word 'Groom,' in rather larger pink letters and underneath it, in parentheses, said the word 'Whipped.'

Zach started cracking up, and in between breaths said, "Yes, _you_ are whipped. Now, put the damn shirt on or I'm not buying you any drinks tonight."

Keith glared as he quickly threw on the t-shirt. Whatever. He was going to get drunk tonight anyways, so really, he wouldn't care what he was wearing after he had a few drinks.

As they were walking to the taxi Keith asked, "So, what are the plans? They aren't going to be any naked women, are there? Because the only naked woman I want to see is Natalie."

"Dude, that's my sister. Please," he said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to the taxi. The first thing Zach said once they were all in was, "You won't believe what Keith just asked me."

"What?" asked Robbie, before taking a rather large swig of his beer.

"He wanted to make sure that there were no naked women involved tonight."

"What!" said Travis and Robbie at the same time. They turned to glance at Keith like he was crazy; he just shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me," added Robbie, shaking his head. "This is _your_ bachelor party—and let me remind you that it is not considered a bachelor party unless naked women are involved."

"And who came up with that?" asked Keith.

Robbie shrugged. "I did. Just now."

"You do realize all of you have wives or girlfriends?" reminded Keith, as he opened a can of beer that Zach handed him.

"That fact is irrelevant for tonight," stated Travis.

"By the way," started Robbie, as they made their way downtown. "What took you guys so long?"

"Keith wouldn't put the damn shirt on. He tried telling me that he wasn't whipped," said Zach, who was silently cracking up. Keith glared at him. Why did he have to bring this up?

Robbie and Travis started cracking up, and after a few minutes, Keith was getting a little sick of getting laughed at, even if they were drunk. "Haha," laughed Keith dryly as he took a swing of his beer. "And you guys aren't?"

This shut them up.

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" encouraged Travis, Robbie, and Zach as they watched Keith chug his bottle of beer.

Seconds later, Keith slammed his bottle down, and grinned. "Done!"

"Dude," said Travis, "that was so sick. You chugged that in like less than thirty seconds!"

"I've had practice," said Keith, grinning. "Now, are we going to order food or what?" he asked. He was starving and if he kept drinking and didn't eat something soon, he wasn't sure what he was going to end up doing tonight.

They ordered a huge bucket of wings for an appetizer, and they got cheeseburgers for their meal, and of course, plenty of beer. An hour later, they were done eating, and Keith was feeling pretty good—actually _really_ good.

"Where're we going now?" asked Keith excitedly as he followed Travis, Robbie, and Zach outside.

"We are going to the karaoke bar, across the street," mentioned Zach casually.

"Karaoke?" asked Keith, as they crossed the street. "Who's doing karaoke?"

Once they were safely on the other side, Zach stopped suddenly, causing Keith to almost fall over as he tried not to bump into him. "You are," he stated simply.

Keith's eyes got wide. "I am _not_ going to do karaoke. No way!"

"Let me remind you, Mr. Zetterstrom," smiled Zach, "that you were the one that bought Cynthia the Hannah Montana karaoke."

"Dude, that was like five years ago!"

Zach huffed, obviously not having nothing more to say and said, "You'll do it, mark my words. After we buy you a few shots, that is."

* * *

Two shots and another beer later, Keith was actually thinking that karaoke sound pretty fun. Actually, he was thinking it sounded like _a lot _of fun.

So that's how he found himself flipping through a binder full of songs, wondering which one he felt like singing. He was actually feeling quite excited about all of this.

That was until he got to the M's.

That was until he got to Jesse McCartney.

That was until Zach, Robbie, and Travis all decided that he needed to sing one of Jesse McCartney's songs.

"Absolutely not," said Keith, trying to grab the binder from Zach, who had ripped it out of his grip moments ago.

"This is great," said Robbie, taking a sip of his beer as all three of them glanced down at the songs, while Keith glared at them. He was debating whether or not he should try to run away from them. But, then he'd never hear the end of it. "We just need to decide which Jesse song will best suit you," said Travis as they skimmed the rather large list.

Keith sat up suddenly, stumbling a little, as he pulled the notebook forcefully enough, that Zach let go of it. "I'm not singing Jesse McCartney, you idiots!"

"Idiots?" asked Robbie. "For that, you _are_ singing Jesse McCartney!" he said before he stomped away towards the direction of the person who was running the karaoke list.

Keith slumped dejectedly into his chair, grabbing his beer, before saying, "I'm not singing." He was _twenty-four _years old; he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to. However, Zach though otherwise and and began dialing a number on his cell phone. "Who're you calling?" asked Keith, looking at bit worried.

"Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" asked Keith, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you calling your fifteen-year-old sister when you're drunk?"

"Because someone needs to convince you to sing a Jesse McCartney, song and who's better to do that than Cynthia?"

Keith glared. "You know I can't say no to her if she asks!"

Zach was unable to reply, because he began talking to Cynthia, and not thirty seconds later, Zach handed a very reluctant and extremely pissed off Keith his phone. "Hey, Cynthia," Keith answered, hoping his words didn't slur when he spoke.

"Keith," she spoke, and Keith just knew, even though he couldn't see her, that she was pouting. "Please, please, _please _sing a Jesse song. Please!" she begged.

"Cynthia, I'm not—"

"Are you going to say no to me?" she asked, and he could hear her sniffing. Man, was she good. Even though he knew she was faking, it still made him feel bad.

Really bad.

"No, no, I'm not saying no. But, can't I sing something else? Something not sung by Jesse McCartney?"

"No, you need to sing Jesse McCartney. Please, won't you? It'll make me really, really happy."

He was silent for a while and finally, he mumbled, "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

She screamed, and he had to move the phone away from his ear. "Thank you!" she said happily.

He handed the phone back to Zach, who talked to Cynthia for a few seconds before he hung up, glanced at Keith and said, "Oh, and she decided she wants you to sing "Beautiful Soul.""

Keith had never heard of the song "Beautiful Soul," but just by the sound of the name, he knew he was going to embarrass himself...a lot. "That's just great," he mumbled. He was feeling pretty pissed off right now. Why did everyone always gang up on him, and why did they always use Cynthia when they weren't getting their way? They _knew _he could never say no to anything she asked.

"Well, I better let Robbie know." He got up. "You better start getting ready, you'll be up soon."

Keith groaned, and just as Zach was about to disappear he said, "You better know that you're buying me some shots before I embarrass myself!"

"Whatever you say, Zetterstrom."

* * *

After another few shots and constant procrastinating, it was time.

"Keith Zetterstrom, it's time for you to come up and sing….um…"Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney," he heard the DJ say.

Groans were heard all around from the men, and happy giggles from the women.

Not moving from where he was, Zach had to grab his arm and lead him to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," started Zach, stumbling into the microphone and almost causing it to fall over. "This is Keith's bachelor party and he is going to sing Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" for you!" He started cracking up, and Keith pushed him off stage. He was _so_ pissed at him right now.

As soon as Zach was off the stage, the music started, and Keith hesitantly stood in front of the microphone, staring at the screen where the lyrics were going to appear, hoping he didn't make a complete fool of himself. When the lyrics appeared on the screen, he took a deep breath, knowing that all of his pride would leave him as soon as he sang the first verse. Quietly, he began to mumble the lyrics,

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…"_

"I want you and your beautiful soul," he heard a random girl scream, causing him to stutter.

Seriously? This was the _most _embarrassing thing he had _ever_ done. He was just glad he had been drinking beforehand.

He continued to sing, just wondering how long this song was; it felt like he had been singing for hours. He just hoped it was almost over.

"_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see thing the way I do?"_

"Take off your shirt!" called out another random girl. Her statement caused a bunch of girl to cheer in agreement.

Okay, no way in _hell_ was he going to be taking his shirt off. No way at all. That was reserved strictly for Natalie.

He just kept singing, hoping that this would end soon, and finally he sang the last verse, and the music stopped. He didn't even bother to say anything as he quickly got off the stage, trying to ignore all of the clapping, and women hollering at him to sing more.

He made his way to his friends, who were standing in a small circle, laughing hysterically. "I'm glad you found that oh so funny," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, we did," said Travis. "I'm just glad Zach here filmed it."

Keith's eyes got wide and he screamed, "YOU FILMED IT!"

* * *

Before they left the bar, Zach apparently "felt bad" about filming Keith's karaoke experience, and bought him more shots, which Keith was glad about.

He just wanted to forget what a complete fool he had just made out of himself. He hoped Natalie would still want to marry him come tomorrow. Maybe he'd be lucky and she'd never find out about it, but deep down, he knew, there was no way anyone would not say anything.

Maybe he'd steal Zach's phone and delete the video…

On the way home, as Keith was trying to come up with a plan to steal Zach's phone and delete the embarrassing video, they stopped at Taco Bell, McDonalds, and Burger King; they wanted a variety of different food.

Once they all made their way into Keith's apartment, they turned on some music, opened the beer than had brought in, and began hanging out and playing video games. Keith was having a lot more fun now; as long as there no more karaoke and Jesse McCartney were involved he was good.

"Hey, Keith?" asked Zach, the extra large fries he ask got at McDonald's resting on his lap.

"Yeah?" asked Keith, his mouth full of fries, while he was racing Travis on the Playstation.

"Can I use your computer?"

"Um, yeah?" he said. "Why?"

"'Cause I need to check my email."

"Sure, whatever," said Keith, too into his game to really pay attention to Zach.

"Sweet, thanks, man."

They played video games for a few hours, before Travis decided to make some shots, since they hadn't had one in a while. While he was getting them ready, he turned to Keith and said, "You know, we should totally tally how many shots you've done tonight!"

"Um, okay? Where?" asked Keith.

"On the back of our hands, then in the morning, we'll be able to know how many we did!"

"Sweet!" said Keith, walking over to his desk, and grabbing a permanent marker. However, when he went to mark how many shots he had done, he couldn't exactly remember. He was having trouble concentrating on much of anything.

So, he decided that thirty sounded like a decent number. Plus, it made him seem manly. And he needed to feel that after tonight.

"Done," he said, before walking over to the counter where four shots were waiting.

Once they took the shoot, Robbie said, "Dude, I'm passing out."

"Already?" asked Travis. "It's only like two in the morning!"

"So? I'm drunk and I can't see straight. So, good night!" he said a little angrily before stomping away.

"You are not sleeping in my bedroom!" screamed Keith at his retreating back.

Keith was just about to go into his bedroom and get Robbie to pass out on the futon when he heard Robbie scream, "What the hell!" before he came stomping out into the living room, carrying something in his arms. "Why do you have handcuffs and whip cream next to your bed?"

Blushing, Keith quickly grabbed the items out of Robbie's hand and threw them hastily in a random cupboard. "Um…sorry…forgot to put those away…"

"Dude, I am NOT sleeping in your room. I don't even want to think about what goes on in there…"

Keith opened his mouth to explain, but Zach suddenly spoke up and said, "Just, dude, no. We don't need to know. Trust me."

"I was just going to say that this is definitely one of the craziest, wildest, and drunkest nights yet."

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed the scene, even if it seemed a bit random. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the deleted scenes—I really loved getting them. _


End file.
